


I’ve Been Dying To Tell You

by Grayweathersby13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Drunk Steve Rogers, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Other, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Smut in chapter 8, beta rebecca, steve cheats on bucky, the first chapter they’re in high school, twins Bucky and becca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayweathersby13/pseuds/Grayweathersby13
Summary: Bucky and Steve are dating but Steve cheats on Bucky in high school with his twin sister Rebecca, years later they get engaged and invite Bucky to the wedding. They assume Bucky won't go because he hasn't talked to his sister since the incident.But Bucky does show up, six months pregnant and alone.





	1. The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this fic, not sure how many chapters it will be but I’m already working on the next so hopefully updates won’t be to far apart.
> 
> Whenever something’s written in italics in this chapter is a flashback to a conversation earlier that day, just in case you were confused.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Bucky smiled as he lay on the spacious bed, not even taking notice of the extravagant decor in the guest room of the Stark house.

 

Steve told him to wait upstairs, that he’d be there in ten minutes.

 

Bucky was so excited, he was nervous too, but all he could think about was his talk with Steve this morning and the promises it would bring.

 

 

_“So, tonight at Tony’s party...”_

 

 

He was finally ready, tonight was the night.

 

 

_”I think, I think we should take that next step. I’m ready, I want too.”_

 

 

After being in a relationship for over two years, a two years full of patients from his beloved boyfriend, two years of not feeling ready.

 

 

_”Really? You finally- you- you’re ready Buck?”_

 

 

Two years of making sure he wasn’t gonna give his virginity up to just anyone. But with Steve he just knew, steve was the man of his dreams. He was sure they would get married some day, the Alpha was nothing but perfect.

 

 

_“Yeah, I’m ready Steve. Tonight, I want to do it tonight.”_

 

 

Steve had admitted that he’d never been with anyone else either, this is new for both of them. It made Bucky feel better, to know Steve was also inexperienced.

 

 

_”God, I’m so excited Buck.”_

 

 

When the Omega turned to the night stand where his phone rested, he checked the time, starting to wonder when Steve would show up.

 

They’d been hanging out with friends in the kitchen when Steve had whispered in his ear, saying that he should go upstairs, the Alpha would be there soon.

 

When the time showed fifteen minutes had passed Bucky assumed Steve had gotten distracted, or maybe someone roped him into a conversation.

 

Surely his boyfriend would show up soon.

 

With how excited he’d been about tonight Bucky thought the Alpha would be to eager to wait any longer. But Steve wasn’t like other guys, he was kind, thought with his brain instead of his dick.

 

 

Bucky lay there thinking about what would happen soon.

 

Steve would walk through the bedroom door any minute now, the Alpha would lock it, turn to Bucky with that dangerous smile and start prowling towards the Omega.

 

Bucky’s cheeks flushed at the thought of Steve touching him, remembering all the times the Alpha’s hands had roamed up his thighs when they made out. When the blonds rough palms would scrape under his shirt and around his waist, moving over his skin to cup his chest.

 

Bucky turned to check his phone again, seeing the Alpha had left him waiting for twenty minutes now, ten past what they’d agreed on.

 

Getting up from the bed Bucky went out in search of his boyfriend, leaving the lushes bedroom and roaming down the hall.

 

He checked the bathrooms long line, looked in the available rooms down the hall, finding nothing and deciding to go downstairs in his quest.

 

The music was louder down here, the vibrations pumping through the walls of the house, through the floor and right into his very bones.

 

He couldn’t hear much either, the loud dubstep and crowds of chatter making it hard to distinguish certain sounds from others.

 

He looked in the living room, checked the kitchen, scanned the backyard but still no sign of Steve.

 

He asked the Alpha’s friend, Sam, but the Beta said he hadn’t seen him in awhile.

 

Natasha said that the last place she’s seen Steve was when the Alpha was walking down the hall, towards the downstairs bathroom.

 

Clint, who stood in said hall, said he went into the room at the end of the hall not twenty minutes ago, and he hadn’t come back out since.

 

Making his way to the door, painted a cream color with lavish trim and a gold handle, he turned the knob.

 

He wasn’t sure whether he was expecting it to turn or be locked, but when the door opened any other thoughts melted away.

 

When his eyes locked on the faces before him it took a moment to register what was happening. He saw his sister Becca’s face, the left side of it. He saw his boyfriend’s face, the right side of it.

 

After a moment of standing there with his hand still on the golden knob, his mind finally caught up to his eyes, recognizing that Becca’s left side was only visible because Steve’s right side, and all sides where on top of her, their lips closed together.

 

When the Omega’s eyes traveled down their body’s, he realized that his boyfriend had his pants pulled down around his ankles, shoes discarded but dirty white socks still on.

 

His twin sister Becca didn’t have any clothes on, the dress she wore to the party sitting discarded on the chair in the corner, and her red heals resting half hazard on the floor near the bed the two lay on.

 

When Bucky’s eyes found more information (more evidence) he’d noticed that his boyfriend’s- Steve’s dick was pushing in and out of his twin sister, Rebecca.

 

The sounds coming from his sister were huffy and sexual.

 

Steve’s grunts reminded him of the noises the Alpha made after a long run.

 

Luckily Bucky was quite, so quite the pair hadn’t noticed the door opening.

 

“I’m- I’m supposed... to be meeting Bucky.” The Alpha huffed out, but he didn’t stop nor slow his thrusts.

 

“Fuck Bucky.” Rebecca responded with, scraping her long red finger nails across Steve rosy back.

 

“We’ve already been to long, I- I need to hurry... we’re gonna finall-“

 

Becca cut him off. “Are you really- ugh, talking about my brother while you’re... inside me?”

 

“Sorry-“

 

 

Bucky didn’t realize until now that tears were flooding down his cheeks, yet he still didn’t make a sound. He just watched, standing there listening to the whoosh and slap of his twin and boyfriend- Steve’s skin.

 

Another thrust.

 

A huff.

 

Steve’s hand grabbing the bed frame for purchase.

 

Rebecca’s ankles locking around Steve’s solid build.

 

Bucky’s tears smacking into the carpet.

 

Another thrust.

 

Another huff.

 

 

_”I love you, Bucky.”_

 

 

Another thrust.

 

 

_”I love you too, Steve.”_

 

 

Another huff.

 

 

Another tear spilled.

 

 

Bucky was certain he heard glass break, the loud crack ripping through his body, starting from his chest and vibrating out the rest of his being just like the music.

 

When Steve came and Rebecca moaned in climax Bucky’s heart broke, the sound louder than any one else as it throbbed in his ears.

 

 

Another tear spilled,

 

Followed by ten more.

 

Fifteen more.

 

Twenty more.

 

 

Steve pulled out, tossing the used condom near the garbage can.

 

He missed.

 

Bucky watched it slide down the wall it was stuck on.

 

 

Rebecca huffed as she lay back against the pillows, eyes closed and a grin on her face.

 

She still looked beautiful.

 

Bucky hates it.

 

Hates her.

 

Steve stood, pulling his pants up all the way. Back facing Bucky the Alpha checked his phone,

 

“Shit, I was supposed to meet Bucky ages ago.”

 

Thirty one minutes ago.

 

“Where’s my shirt?” The Alpha muttered, turning around in a hast to find his top and shoes.

 

When they’re eyes met Bucky finally came back to himself, his eyes and mind now running at the same pace as he realized what he’d just witnessed was real.

 

It was really happening.

 

Steve had really slept with his twin sister Rebecca.

 

Becca had really let her brothers boyfriend fuck her.

 

And Bucky’s heart had really shattered, shards now sitting in his chest and stabbing him from the inside out.

 

 

Another thirty one tears spilled.

 

 

“Buck...”

 

 

Bucky looked past the blond towards his sisters stunned face.

 

He focused on the way her lips parted, how she hurried to cover her body with the blood red sheet.

 

The contrast against her pale skin made Bucky want to puke, that was his favorite color and now it was soiled.

 

“Bucky, I- I-“ Steve tried to say, coming closer to the Omega.

 

Still shirtless and missing his shoes.

 

Bucky turned around, walking out of the room and down the hall.

 

He past Clint.

 

And then Natasha, who raised her brow.

 

And Sam, Steve’s friend Sam.

 

Bucky knew he wasn’t imaging Steve’s shouts of, “BUCKY! PLEASE WAIT-“ he wasn’t imagining the pounding steps of the Alpha’s feet behind him. And he wasn’t imagining the murmuring of his classmates around him.

 

“I’M SORRY!”

 

 

He turned the knob of the front door, the gold knob.

 

 

“I’M SO SORRY!”

 

 

He stepped into the cold air of the front steps.

 

 

“WAIT!”

 

 

He ran down the steps.

 

 

“PLEASE!”

 

 

He got in his car.

 

 

The pounding on the outside of his window soon turned to knocking.

 

“Please...”

 

The tears running down the blonds face didn’t matter.

 

 

When he started his car he drove away immediately, only checking the time when he’d stopped outside a random fast food place.

 

 

Forty eight more tears spilled onto Bucky’s blood red shirt.

 

 

 

_”I love you, Bucky.”_

 

 

_”I love you, Steve.”_


	2. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this is like my tenth time trying to post this chapter, for some reason it keeps glitching and not letting me edit the text. Hopefully there’s no problems when it’s actually posted. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**seven years later**

 

 

 

 

When Rebecca wrote out the invitations she hesitated, pausing before she could write a certain name.

 

She closed her eyes tight, an overwhelming guilt clenching her heart.

 

She knew she didn’t deserve forgiveness, after all, she was getting the happily ever after and hadn’t a clue what had happened to-

 

Her parents wouldn’t tell her, the subject of... they decided a long time ago to stay out of their children’s business once they realized the drama that had happened was irreparable.

 

Broken.

 

It was broken.

 

She’d done that, she broke that.

 

Yet here she was, preparing to marry the one and only that had helped to break everything.

 

She was rotten.

 

 

“Becks?” A rough voice asked.

 

She turned her head towards the blond, giving him a reassuring smile.

 

“You okay?” Steve asked.

 

She nodded.

 

“Yeah, it’s just, mom told me I should consider inviting-“

 

She cut herself off, blinking away her emotions. Usually she was good at hiding them, but not when it came to him, not when it came to James.

 

“Inviting Bucky?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah, do you think I should?”

 

The Alpha seem to consider, before nodding.

 

“If you want.”

 

Her fiancé stood from the dining room chair, Rebecca watched as he walking into the kitchen.

 

Sometimes she wondered, if Steve had a choice between marring her or-

 

Who would he choose?

 

After being with her for so long, was he sick of it? Did he wish every day that he and her had never- that he hadn’t gotten caught? That in two months he’d be standing at that alter with-

 

With James?

 

 

She returned to the invitation, writing the letters neatly and slowly, making sure the J and B stood out.

 

Putting it in an envelope with the rest of the invites she put it out of her mind.

 

Surly nothing would come of it, maybe she would just make him hurt more. It’s not like he would come anyway, but she wanted him to know he was wanted here.

 

 

He was missed.

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

 **seven** **years** **ago**

 

 

 

When Rebecca got home the next day she went straight to James’s room, knocking lightly as not to wake their parents in the early hours of the morning.

 

He didn’t answer.

 

She tried calling his phone.

 

He didn’t answer.

 

She tried talking through the door.

 

He didn’t answer.

 

When she went to open it she found the knob wouldn’t turn, the silver knob.

 

It was locked.

 

Okay, he didn’t want to see her, obviously. She could give him space. So she went to her room.

 

 

When the family finally got up, James included, for breakfast she was worried he’d tell on her. But she needed to talk to him, to apologize.

 

Not once did he look her way, even though they sat right across from each other at the dining table.

 

Winifred and George Barnes new something was up, they’re usually talkative beta daughter seemed nervous and they’re Omega son who was always so happy looked as though he’d been crying all night.

 

“Alright,” Winnie finally said, setting down her fork when Bucky didn’t touch his food for ten minutes straight. “What’s up with you two?”

 

Rebecca looked to her brother, but he remained staring at his plate, so she turned to her mom.

 

“Nothing mom.”

 

“Jamie?” George asked.

 

Bucky was always babied in their family, Omega’s let _alone_  male Omega’s were rare, and always treated delicately. George was an Alpha and always feared his poor Omega son would be taken advantage of, or hurt by someone who felt more entitled.

 

They may be twins but Rebecca had always been there to defend Bucky, she just couldn’t understand why she was always jealous of Bucky, ever since him and Steve started dating. Maybe that’s why she’d seduced the Alpha, fuck.

 

“Yeah dad?” Bucky whispered, his usually soft and airy voice raw, like he’d been sobbing all night.

 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Their father asked.

 

“Are you two fighting about something?” Winifred asked, raising her eyebrows at them both.

 

Becca shook her head, looking towards Bucky for his response.

 

She’d never felt like more of an asshole than she did right now as she watched a tear fall down Bucky’s cheek, and saw her brother clench his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the sobs.

 

Their parents were out of their chairs in a second, ready to protect and comfort their child.

 

“What happened?” George asked.

 

“Did someone hurt him?” Winnie asked her daughter.

 

“I- I don’t- I don’t know-“ Becca stammered.

 

“Honey what happened?” Winnie asked her son, trying to shush his sobs.

 

George just simply hugged his son, letting his petite frame melt into his larger one.

 

Bucky sobbed onto his fathers shoulder, clutching his shirt in his small hands.

 

Becca felt horrible.

 

She did this, it was her fault.

 

But part of her felt as though she’d won, perfect Bucky had finally lost something. She’d won, and Steve was her prize, and she wouldn’t let him go.

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t until Bucky was in college on scholarship in LA that their parents found out about her and Steve’s little ‘taboo’.

 

Bucky hadn’t talked to her since that night, not once.

 

What he’d told their mom and dad was that he and Steve had broken up.

 

What Rebecca had told them a year later when her and Steve had officially (and publicly, once Steve stopped trying to woo Bucky back) started dating was that Bucky had given them his blessing.

 

When Winnie and George went to visit their son at college and told him Rebecca wanted to come, he said he didn’t want her there, told them not to come if she did.

 

When they finally did visit (without Rebecca of course) they’d questioned him about Steve and their daughters relationship.

 

Only to find out he didn’t know they were dating, and he started to cry a little, confessing to them the night of they’re betrayal. Of course the parents were upset, one of their children had hurt the other willingly, and that’s not okay.

It however didn’t stop Rebecca from seeing Steve once they knew, and eventually the two just didn’t get involved in their children’s relationships with each other any more.

 

It wouldn’t make Rebecca any better and it wouldn’t bring James home.

 

And never once, in the seven years since the betrayal, had Bucky spoken to his sister.

 

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

**Present**

 

 **Two** **weeks** **before** **wedding**

 

 

Steve was talking with his mother and Rebecca’s grandparents in the living room.

 

The wedding was in two weeks but close relatives had flown in early to help with setting up and seeing the couple before they’re honeymoon.

 

His mom only live twenty minutes away, so luckily he got to see her all the time.

 

But Rebecca’s grandparents lived in Florida, and had gotten here the night before.

 

A few of their aunts and uncles were here too. George and Winnie were kind enough to house everyone, seeing as they had the most space, and were willing to lend it.

 

He saw Becca walking towards him, a smile on her pretty face.

 

Rebecca Barnes was gorgeous, no doubt about it.

 

Steve loved the way she looked.

 

Her dark blue eyes (so much darker than the brilliantly bright grey blue of-), her brown almost black hair (longer and straighter then a certain head of soft brown curls). The way her hips swayed when she walked, and how she always smiled at him like they were in on a secret, something she hadn’t stopped doing ever since they’d gotten together.

 

She hugged him, resting her head against his chest and smiling at their family.

 

They listened to Henry Barnes (Rebecca’s grandpa) talk about gas prices, nodding along placatingly.

 

His wife Debra, known as Gran to everyone else, softly slapped her hand on her husbands chest. “Oh hush, Henry. Nobody wants to hear about how high gas is these days.”

 

They all chuckled, lulled back into small talk with the relatives until Winnie let out a small scream from the front door.

 

Everybody’s attention turned towards the entrance of the living room, waiting for Winifred to move out from behind the wall blocking the front door.

 

“Oh my god!” She shouted, voice full of joy and shock.

 

Finally she came into the living room, eyes full of tears and the biggest grin Steve’s ever seen on her face.

 

She was clutching someone’s hand, pulling them into the living room.

 

The Alpha felt his heart stop when he locked eyes with brilliant bright grey blue.

 

He heard Becca gasp but he didn’t dare look away from that face. The face he hadn’t seen in over seven years, the face he saw stained with pain and sadness from something he caused. A face he never stopped thinking about.

 

Bucky.

 

Taking in just how gorgeous he was, especially now that he was older, his face sharper and more defined than before. His hair still short, but those curls still evident. He was still a petite little thing that wore dark clothes, but even more beautiful if that was possible.

 

As Steve observed him more his eyes trailed down the Omega’s body, stopping on his belly.

 

As Winnie took off her sons jacket the baby bump became very apparent.

 

He saw George out of the corner of his eye move past, but didn’t fully register him until he was hugging Bucky.

 

The Alpha pulled away from his son, holding him at arms length so he could get a look at the pregnant swell.

 

“Oh my god, you...” George whispered, overwhelmed with emotion over the thought of his baby having a baby.

 

Winnie just squealed and hugged her son from behind.

 

It’s not that they never saw Bucky, it’s just they only saw him about twice a year when they visited because he refused to return home.

 

When the Omega looked up at his dad he just smiled, setting his hand on the underside of his belly.

 

The grandparents walked towards Bucky, hugging him and talking about how long it’s been.

 

When Steve finally turned to Bucky’s sister- his fiancée, all he saw was shock on her face. The Alpha nudged her, getting her attention

 

“He actually came.” Rebecca whispered.

 

Steve nodded.

 

“And he’s pregnant.” She spoke again.

 

Steve nodded, returning his sight to Bucky, gulping at the thought of Bucky carrying some strangers baby.

 

Bucky was ready to give himself to _Steve_ , to let _Steve_ be the first one he’d been with.

 

And _Steve_ fucked that up.

 

Fuck.

 

Here Steve is regretting his choices while his soon to be wife stands right next to him.

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 

 

 

 

Rebecca just couldn’t believe James had actually shown up, that he’d came here.

 

She was so shocked it took her a moment to really appreciate seeing her twin brother.

 

He was still just as beautiful, maybe more, and he was fucking pregnant. God.

 

He was here alone as well, she wondered if the dad had left him, and then mentally slapped herself for acting so bitter for no reason.

 

When the relatives finally released Bucky he made eye contact with her, and she wasn’t prepared for the overwhelming sense of guilt she felt shoot through her body.

 

Those beautiful eyes of his left her frozen in place, making her regret everything she’s ever done to hurt him.

 

Winifred has latched onto Bucky’s hand again, pulling him towards her and Steve.

 

She felt panicked over the fact that she hasn’t faced her brother in seven years and suddenly he was _here_.

 

Bucky, sweet, kind, _beautiful_ Bucky just smiled at her.

 

Nothing to big, and not welcoming, more cautious, but a smile nonetheless.

 

“Hey.” Was all he said to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Next chapter is Bucky’s POV.


	3. The Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happens in this chapter, it’s more of a filler to get to the bigger part of the plot. But there is some dialogue in it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky sat on the couch of his childhood living room, his mom on his left and his father on his right, the three of them watching a movie.

 

The rest of the relatives had retired to bed about half an hour ago.

 

“So?” Winnie asked. “Who’s the lucky fella?”

 

 

 

 

” _You’re pregnant!” Winnie had shouted, excited as could be at the prospect of being a grandma._

_“Yeah, just hit six months last week.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me?” His mother asked._

_The Omega’s eyes flicker to the stunned couple only a few steps from them._

_“Wanted to surprise you, but let’s talk about it later okay?”_

_She seemed to realized he didn’t wanna talk about it in front of Becca and Steve, and changed the subject._

 

 

 

 

“You’re just gonna have to wait and find out, ma.”

 

His mother huffed, but was still excited nonetheless.

 

“Don’t worry,” Bucky said. “He’ll be here next week.”

 

“Well, I’m just happy to have you home.” George said, wrapping his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and squeezing the Omega in a half hug.

 

“It’s good to be home, with you guys.” Bucky said, leaning his head against his fathers larger shoulder.

 

Bucky did miss his parents, he missed them a lot. Seeing them once or twice a year wasn’t enough, phone and FaceTime weren’t the same as seeing them in person.

 

When Bucky had received the wedding invitation he was confused.

 

And sad.

 

And angry.

 

God, was he angry. He could not believe the two, inviting him to a wedding they new would only hurt him. At first he thought it was on purpose, that it would be funny to the couple if he came. But his soon to be mate talked him down, telling him maybe they only wanted to invite him as a peace treaty. To apologize, or attempt to make a connection with him again.

 

Bucky told him to get fucked.

 

But his boyfriend was patient and understanding and realized Bucky wasn’t actually mad at him, the Omega was just frustrated and confused.

 

His decision to actually go to the wedding took a long time to make. For over a month he thought about the pros and cons.

 

Pro, his life was great and the petty part of himself wanted to show off how amazing things have been going.

 

Con, he’d have to see _them_.

 

Pro, he had an amazing boyfriend to bring who would support him.

 

Con, he’d have to relive those feelings again, the ones that took years to put behind him and move on from.

 

Pro, he would get to surprise his parents with the news of his pregnancy in person, something he’d been waiting to do (because telling your mom on the phone wasn’t as special, and he wanted to see her reaction).

 

Con, having to subject his boyfriend and baby to the cluster fuck that was his twin sister and ex boyfriend.

 

Pro, possibly, maybe, getting closure?

 

 

So the pros outweighed the cons, and before he could talk himself out of it he told his boyfriend he was gonna buy them plane tickets.

 

 

So here he was, on his parents couch watching movies and trying not to regret his decision.

 

Maybe if he stuck close to his mom and dad until his guy got here he’d be fine, maybe just avoid the wedded couple all together.

 

Yeah, that’ll work.

 

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

When the Omega woke up in his childhood bed he was confused, before he realized he must of fallen asleep on the couch and his father probably carried him upstairs.

 

The urge to pee had him waking up a little more, and standing as fast (seems like he’s getting slower everyday) as he could, in a rush to get to the bathroom across the hall.

 

He relieved himself and decided to shower, using his mom’s shampoo because he really didn’t wanna smell like his dad’s old spice.

 

The fruity pink shampoo smelt nice though, and luckily didn’t make him nauseous.

 

It’s a good thing his morning sickness was starting to fade out, now only triggered by certain smells.

 

He tried to enjoy the warmth of the shower, tried to not think of what today might bring.

 

But after a few more minutes he stepped out of the waters spray, not wanting to use all the hot water up considering there was quite a few people staying in his parents house for the next two weeks.

 

 

Once he dried himself off with a towel he washed his face and brushed his teeth, moving back to his room to get dressed.

 

Choosing clothes was getting harder the bigger he got, his six month belly was coming in as a perfectly round little bump.

 

He could tell his little one missed their daddy, considering the harsh kicks he was receiving.

 

Usually at night, before bed, and early in the morning when they woke up his boyfriend would talk to their child, speaking in soft whispers so Bucky couldn’t hear, a quiet conversation between father and child with answering replies of gentle tapping under the skin.

 

Bucky smoothed his hand over his belly, feeling the kicks against his palm. His baby was not happy about being away from their dad, and was protesting by punching and kicking Bucky as hard as their developing little body would allow.

 

The Omega smiled down at the bump, giving it a gentle tap of his finger back.

 

“Alright little one, you better calm down soon. Daddy won’t be here for another five days and you’re just gonna have to deal.”

 

Kick.

 

Yeah, he figured that wouldn’t work.

 

Sighing, he moved over to grab a pair of jeans from his suitcase. They were a light blue, with a growing hole in the right knee, but they were the only pair of maternity pants that the elastic band didn’t feel like it was digging into his skin.

 

He rolled the bottom of the jeans, and paired the bottoms with a black T-shirt and a black, purple and gray flannel over top. Slipping on some dark socks and his checkered slip on vans, he was ready to face the day.

 

 

When Bucky made it to the bottom of the stairs he heard voices coming from the dining room.

 

He decided to go into the kitchen first, poring himself some juice and drinking half a glass before working up the courage to walk through the kitchen, into the dining room.

 

The distinct voices coming from the other room made him pause.

 

“...But mom, we can’t seat Jessica next to uncle richard, he’ll just hit on her all night and creep her out!”

 

“Okay, Okay. We’ll put Mitch there instead.”

 

“But where is Jessica gonna sit then?!”

 

By his mothers sigh he could tell she was exasperated from Rebecca complaining.

 

Figuring now was as good a time as any (with the helpful bonus of possibly saving his mother from wedding planning hell), he moved through the doorway into the dining room.

 

Immediately he caught Rebecca’s eyes.

 

His twin looked shocked for a moment, before looking down at their little table seating arrangements.

 

Next Bucky saw Steve.

 

The Alpha had looked bored as he played on his phone, only looking up when Becca stopped talking (very loudly). The Alpha’s eyes stuck on his, not moving away as his lips twitched the tiniest bit upwards.

 

So, Steve was happy to see him.

 

Peculiar.

 

His mother turned around next, smiling as she saw him.

 

“Hi honey, did you sleep well?”

 

Bucky nodded, smiling at his mom.

 

“Want me to make you something to eat?” Winnie asked, already standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

 

“It’s alright mom, I can make myself somethi-“

 

“Nonsense.” Winnie cut him off. “I’ll make you waffles, I know they’re your favorite. And bacon, how about eggs too?”

 

She wasn’t evening listening for an answer, already preparing everything before he could speak.

 

Realizing he wouldn’t be able to talk his mother out of cooking, Bucky turned back towards the couple.

 

Bucky took a breath, moving towards his mothers vacated chair and taking a seat.

 

“Hey.” He mumbled, looking at the table.

 

“Hi.” Steve said, Becca just nodded his way looking uncomfortable.

 

“So...” Bucky started. “Seating charts?”

 

Rebecca finally looked up at her twin, meeting his eyes.

 

“...yeah, can’t figure out where to sit Uncle rich.”

 

Bucky nodded, “Right, cause he’s handsy?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

God this was awkward.

 

Looking back towards the blond Bucky was surprised to see the small smile gracing Steve’s face, and that the Alpha was still looking directly at him.

 

“Congratulations, Bucky.” Steve said, nodding at the Omega’s belly.

 

“Oh,” Bucky said, hand coming to rest against his bump. “Thank you.”

 

Rebecca seemed to latch onto the new topic in an attempt to fix the awkwardness.

 

“How- how far along are you?”

 

“Umm, six months as of Friday.”

 

“And, you’re... single?” His sister asked.

 

The way she said it made Bucky upset, beneath the nerves, under that shaky question was pity.

 

Pity.

 

From the sister that broke his heart, knowingly.

 

 

“No. My boyfriend will be here on Thursday.”

 

“Oh...”

 

Steve decided to speak up. “How long have you two been together?”

 

“A year.”

 

“Oh, So this was an accident baby?” Rebecca asked before she could stop herself, he could tell she didn’t mean to say that out loud.

 

“This baby was a... surprise. A happy, surprise.”

 

“But you two aren’t mated?” Steve asked.

 

Well, weren’t these two invasive.

 

“We’re waiting until after the baby’s born, it’s not safe to mate when pregnant.”

 

The Alpha nodded, his curious eyes never leaving Bucky’s.

 

The Omega looked away, still upset by the blonds face.

 

Luckily his mom came in not long after, bringing a ridiculous amount of food with her.

 

She fixed his plate, her protective nurture instincts coming through.

 

He can’t blame her, she hasn’t been able to take care of him since he moved for college, and now that he was pregnant he figured all she wanted to do was make sure he was safe and healthy.

 

After she was satisfied he had enough food to eat she gave the go ahead for the couple to make a plate.

 

Aunts and uncles came downstairs at the smell of food, all crowding around the large table.

 

 

At least with everyone taking up space and making conversation he didn’t have to interact with the couple alone anymore.

 

 

For the rest of the meal he could feel the blond Alpha’s heavy stare on his face the whole time.

 

 

 

Peculiar indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, you still don’t know who Bucky’s Alpha is, and I’m not sure if you will next chapter either seeing as I only have half of it written and haven’t decided how long I’m gonna make you guys suffer with anticipation. If you’re even that invested in this fic lol.
> 
> Next chapter involves tux and dress fittings, along with more characters and a lot of pining from a certain blond Alpha.
> 
> I’ll try and finish it up soon, that way you all don’t have to wait long.


	4. The Fitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been managing to write about a chapter and a half to two chapters at a time, but after this one I have nothing else written so the next update may or may not take a bit longer, it all depends on when I get inspired to write again.
> 
>  
> 
> And I’m happy with how much you guys responded to the last chapter, honestly watching everybody try and guess who Bucky’s Alpha was was very funny. I hope no ones too disappointed when they find out who it is.

After breakfast everyone went to their rooms to get ready for the day.

 

His mom and Rebecca were to go to her last fitting for her dress, along with his sisters bridesmaids. While Steve and his dad were to go try on their tux’s.

 

“Bucky, do you want to come?” Steve had asked, eyes hopeful.

 

“Yeah, can’t go to a wedding without a tux son.” George said, smiling as he rested his large hand on the Omega’s shoulder.

 

“I already have one actually, but I’d still like to go, give me something to do.”

 

“Great.” Steve said, his eyes still on Bucky.

 

They held eye contact until Rebecca came up and kissed Steve, she pulled away first, her eyes finding Bucky’s and looking at him, like she was making sure he saw her mark her territory.

 

Bucky rolled his eyes as he turned away from the couple.

 

God, how was he supposed to deal with two weeks of her ridiculousness. Luckily his mate would be here soon, and he would have someone to hold his hand through all of this.

 

 

They took George’s car, Bucky riding in the passenger seat while Steve sat in the back along with a few of Bucky’s cousins and uncles.

 

The ride there was anything but quite, his relatives being able to hold a one sided conversation for as long (and loud) as they pleased.

 

His dad parked on the street, after searching for an open spot and only finding one a block from their destination.

 

Steve was the first out of the car, he’d sat behind Bucky, and opened the Omega’s door before he had a chance to do it himself.

 

Bucky was surprised.

 

He climbed out, giving Steve a small smile in return of the Alpha’s large grin.

 

Okay, so maybe Steve was feeling guilty and was trying to make it up to Bucky? Obviously he doesn’t have feelings for the Omega, considering he cheated on him and is now marrying someone else.

 

Bucky decided to just shake it off, put it at the back of his mind.

 

His dad came to stand beside him, holding his arm out to his son.

 

Bucky chuckled before taking his fathers arm with a smile, and then walking along the sidewalk towards the tux shop.

 

He admired the streets of the city, having not been here for seven years it didn’t really feel like home anymore.

 

 

It was odd to look at such familiar things, places that would forever be ingrained in his memory and not feel that particular warmth in his chest of home, safe, mine.

 

A little kick came from his belly, and he rubbed it with his free hand. Happy for the encouragement of his baby.

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

Rebecca stood up straight as the women laced up the back of her dress, she smiled at herself in the mirror.

 

She loved this dress, it made her look like Cinderella (a/n *cough* more like the ugly step sister *cough*).

 

It was poofy, and brilliantly white, and it made her feel important.

 

Her father was paying for the wedding, as was tradition. He was also paying for this dress, her budget had been lower but she was able to talk him up a little.

 

 

Once she was fully laced up she did a little twirl, letting out a joyous giggle.

 

Her mother smiled lovingly at her from the pink couch she sat on. All of her aunts cooed, and her cousins seemed to not care.

 

Her maid of honor, Natasha, gave her a small smile in the mirror.

 

Natasha was married to Sam, who was Steve’s best man and friend, and seeing as Rebecca didn’t really have any close enough friends to ask Natasha agreed to be her maid of honor.

 

Reluctantly.

 

And the Beta women only seemed to dislike the job more as she put on her dress, pastel pink.

 

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Natasha put on a brave face. As much as she didn’t like Becca she wasn’t gonna ruin her wedding.

 

She couldn’t help but not like the girl, though.

 

Her and Bucky were never close but they did hang out in the same friend circle in high school, and he was nothing but nice to her. Him and Steve always seemed so perfect, and it threw everyone for a loop when they saw him running out of the house crying at that party, only to be even more confused when Steve rushed after him shirtless and shouting apologies.

 

They all assumed he’d cheated, but it was only revealed with who later that night.

 

And ever since they started ‘officially’ dating Steve always brought her along when their friends hung out, she was like this annoying little voice that liked to put her opinion in wherever she liked.

 

But everyone put up with it (except Tony, who didn’t really give a shit if he hurt someone’s feelings and often told Becca to “Go shut the fuck up NO ONE CARES!”), because Steve loved her.

 

But Natasha was smart, and she knew when the Alpha was faking.

 

She didn’t doubt that Steve was attracted to Rebecca, didn’t doubt that he liked her either, but she knew, absolutely, that Steven Rogers was not in love with Rebecca Barnes.

 

Sam knew it too, but he was a supportive friend and told Natasha it wasn’t their place to interfere. The Alpha was a grown man and could make his own mistak- decisions.

 

 

So the Beta took a deep breathe, composed herself, and smiled.

 

A little less then two weeks until the wedding, she’s survived this long and could make it until then.

 

Sam was definitely gonna have to take her on a vacation after this.

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

Steve smiled as he walked behind the Omega, loving the way his hips swayed.

 

When they got to the shop he made sure to open the door for Bucky, smiling his charming smile at the brunette.

 

Bucky gave him a confused look before nodding his thanks.

 

So yeah, Bucky was still wary of him, not that Steve could blame the guy. But the Alpha was determined to get the Omega back in his life, in whatever way Bucky was willing to allow.

 

He not only missed how close they used to be romantically, he missed their friendship as well. Bucky was his closest friend in high school, he remembered the day the two met.

 

It was freshman year, five or six months into the school year already when Steve saw those dazzling bright eyes.

 

Bucky was the only male Omega at their school and he certainly turned heads, Steve was surprised to have only just seen the other.

 

He remembered how he tried to woo Bucky for the longest time, until he gave up and was grateful to at least be friends with the brunette.

 

Not five months into their sophomore year Bucky turned to him with a smile he’d never aimed at Steve before, and the Alpha just knew he needed to ask, at least one more time if the Omega would go out with him.

 

He never knew what changed Bucky’s mind, but he spent the next two years of their relationship pining over the beauty he was already dating.

 

Until a pair of mischievous dark blue eyes twinkled his way one day, and the course of his future changed drastically.

 

 

 

“Hey man? You okay, Steve?”

 

Sam had his hand on the Alpha’s shoulder, shaking slightly with his brows furrowed in concern.

 

Steve nodded out of his haze, smiling reassuringly at his friend.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m good.”

 

Sam looked at him in that way only Sam could, like he was reading your mind and seeing straight into your soul.

 

Fucking Sam, and his eye voodoo.

 

“Bucky’s here.” Is all the Beta said.

 

Steve nodded, “Yeah, he is.”

 

“You’re smiling Steve.”

 

The Alpha chuckled nervously, looking at his shoes in an attempt to get away from Sam’s gaze.

 

“Almost like you’re happy he’s here... are you?”

 

Steve looked back up.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” The Alpha countered.

 

“Just, you know, a lotta history is all.”

 

“Uhh, Yeah. There is.”

 

Literally looking into the deepest depths of his soul.

 

“Alright then.”

 

Fuck you Sam, and fuck your eye voodoo.

 

“Mhmm.”

 

The Beta walked away, glancing at Steve once more before turning to talk to Clint.

 

 

Steve took in a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out.

 

He looked around at the black couches where every one was sitting, this was a fancy tux shop so of course it had fancy couches.

 

Bucky was sat next to his dad, and Steve watched as Tony slid in on the Omega’s left side.

 

He couldn’t hear what was being said, but he did see Tony embrace Bucky, the two clearly catching up.

 

A surge of guilt rippled through steve.

 

Sometimes he forgets that his friends used to be Bucky’s friends, and they probably missed him. It wasn’t fare that Steve got to keep them in his life, and he was surprised to see them stand by his side after everyone found out about him and Becca.

 

Not that they didn’t yell at him for it. A lot.

 

 

( _Flashback_ )

 

”You cheated on him!” Natasha yelled.

 

“With his twin sister? Damn...” Clint said, his eyes wide as he took in the situation.

 

“You guys, I- I know what I did was wrong. Fuck- I know I messed up. I don’t deserve him, I- I didn’t deserve him, not then not now- but- but I-“ Steve struggled to say.

 

It had been two hours since he’d turned around and saw Bucky standing in that door way, two hours since he chased after him shirtless and in his dirty white socks, two hours since his palms pounded against that car window, begging to be let in.

 

It had been two hours since Bucky watched his boyfriend fuck his twin sister, and Steve felt like his world was ending.

 

“Steve, this is bad.” Sam had said, looking at his friend with his brows furrowed.

 

“I know, I know it’s-“ Steve couldn’t even figure out what to say, he felt like his head was swimming.

 

“Why would you?” Natasha had asked, standing from the fancy leather couch in Tony’s sitting room.

 

They were the only ones left at the party, steve wasn’t even sure where Rebecca had gone.

 

“What?” The Alpha asked, trying to clear his mind to make sense of what Nat was asking.

 

“Why would you sleep with Rebecca?” She asked again. “Of all people?”

 

Steve closed his eyes, taking in deep breathes.

 

“I- she just.” He let out a puff of air. “She just wouldn’t stop looking at me, and eventually... I don’t know she- she kissed me. And I stopped it, I swear I did! But the next time, when she- when she kissed me I-“ he cut off, shaking his head.

 

“I just remember how she touched my hand, and I don’t know- it was like I was hypnotized. And I- I didn’t stop it the next time. And when it escalated- I didn’t mean for it too! It just happened and now I’ve fucked everything up!”

 

 

( _End_ )

 

Two gloved hands clapped in front of his face.

 

“Steven!”

 

Steve blinked away, shoving the hands out of his face. He gave an exhausted look at the only person besides his mother that called him Steven, one Wade Wilson.

 

“Wade.” Steve nodded his head in greeting.

 

“So,” Wade whispered. “Who’s Foxy over there?” The Beta whispered while nodding his head towards Bucky.

 

“Uh,” Steve cleared his throat. “That’s Bucky, he’s uh, Rebecca’s twin brother.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait. Bucky as in you’re ex boyfriend?”

 

“How did you-“

 

“Oh come on, you told me one night when you were drunk.”

 

“I did?”

 

Wade ignored him, clapping his hands again, and turned to the rest of the group.

 

“Alright all, lets get snazzy!”

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

Bucky smiled at Tony as the Alpha sat down on his left.

 

He was feeling a little weird agreeing to come with everyone else to the tux fitting, his only comfort was his dad sitting next to him on the fancy couch.

 

Seeing Tony was a welcome sight, however.

 

If there was one thing Bucky regretted about not coming home for seven years, it was not seeing any of his friends from school. He did feel bad about not keeping in touch, and he missed them a lot.

 

Of course he has new friends in LA, but he did wish he tried to keep them in his life, at least some of them.

 

Sam and Natasha had always been more of Steve’s friends, where as Tony and Clint gravitated towards both of them, and Bruce was more of Bucky’s friend than Steve’s.

 

When Bucky looked around he realized Bruce wasn’t here, the Omega was a little disappointed that he wouldn’t see his old friend.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re here Bucky bear.” Tony said, bringing Bucky in for a hug.

 

“I missed you, Tony.” The Omega said against the others shoulder.

 

When Tony pulled back he gave a surprised look at the Omega’s rounded belly.

 

Bucky rubbed his hand over the bump, smiling warmly at the Alpha.

 

“Brought some extra carry on I see.” Tony smiled at him.

 

Tony Stark was never one for showing his emotions, usually his smiles were plastered on, but occasionally a genuine one would peek through.

 

“Yeah, precious cargo.”

 

“So who’s the guy I’m gonna have to beat up, huh? How big is he?Bet I could take ‘im.”

 

Bucky laughed, shoving Tony lightly in the shoulder.

 

“I think he could mess you up, Stark. And besides, when have you ever been in a fight?”

 

“Well,” Tony held up a finger, a long rant surly on its way.

 

“And the time Clint slapped you in junior year doesn’t count.” Bucky cut in.

 

Just then a certain blond Beta appeared, poking his head over the couch between Tony and Bucky.

 

“Yeah because I won that fight in seconds.” The Beta said, proud smirk displayed on his face.

 

“Yeah right, Barton. You can’t just bitch slap someone when they’re trying to dance on a table, what kind of barbarian-“

 

“Just because you couldn’t hold your drinks and decided to give everyone a little strip show-“

 

“Enough.” Bucky said, holding up his hand to stop the two’s bickering. If he hadn’t cut in they’d be here for hours, seems like these two hadn’t changed a bit. Well, besides Tony’s artistic (weird...?) goatee and Clint’s scruffy face.

 

“Guess you two still haven’t grown up.”

 

“Never will.” Clint said, giving Bucky that classic laid back smirk and lazy chuckle.

 

“So, as I was asking-“ Tony started, only to be cut off by Clint.

 

“Who knocked ya up? Do I need to kill somebody?” Bucky was pretty sure Clint would, if he asked.

 

The Omega shook his head, happy to see their protectiveness hadn’t wavered over the years. Bucky would always be the sweet Omega that needed looking after to them.

 

“No need. He’ll actually be here on Thursday, so you’ll get to meet him then.”

 

“What’s his name?” Clint asked, resting his elbows against the back of the couch to lean in closer.

 

“Oh, it’s-“

 

Bucky was cut off by his phone ringing.

 

“Speak of the devil.” The Omega said, holding up his phone to show the two.

 

“Oooh, what a hottie.” Tony said at the same time Clint spoke, “Dayuuuum.”

 

“I’ll be right back.” Bucky excused himself, standing from the couch and walking towards the front of the shop.

 

“Hello?”

 

 _“Hey_ , _what_ _are_ _you_ _up_ _too?”_ His Alpha asked, and Bucky could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“At a tux fitting, and yes, it’s as fun as it sounds.” Bucky smiled at the chuckled he received.

 

_”I just wanted to check on you, how’s baby?”_

 

“Perfect, missed you this morning though.”

 

_“Oh yeah? Were they mad?”_

 

“Outraged... Can’t wait till you’re here. I could use some cuddles, and maybe a kiss.”

 

_“Soon. When I get there I’ll give you all the cuddles and kisses you could want. Promise.”_

 

“I should get back, I was hanging out with some of my old friends.”

 

_“Of course, I love you.”_

 

“Love you too.” Bucky whispered back, not able to wipe away his small smile as he hung up.

 

When the Omega turned around he let out a small gasp, surprised to see Steve standing there.

 

“Oh,” Bucky laughed, holding a hand to his chest. “You scared me.”

 

“Sorry. We’re uh, we’re done.” The Alpha said, a small frown on his face.

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

When they got home from the fitting the girls still hadn’t returned.

 

Bucky walked with his dad toward the steps up to the front door of their house, he was smiling as he thought about the plans he and his friends had made before parting ways. They planned to go out on Friday, that way everyone could meet his Alpha. Bucky told Steve he was invited as well as Rebecca when he caught sight of the Alpha’s frown, he didn’t think it was fare to not include the couple, considering the only reason all of his friends were in town was for their wedding.

 

Yeah, he was still mad at the pair, but the only way to move on was to rush head first into it. And Bucky was never one for turning down a challenge, no matter how hard it may be.

 

He heard his dad clear his throat, and glanced up to see what was wrong.

 

George’s eyesight point straight towards the steps leading up to the front door, and Bucky gasped when he saw who was sitting there.

 

“Oh my god you’re here!” The Omega ran towards his Alpha, who stood from the steps he was sitting on.

 

“You’re not supposed to be here until Thursday.” Bucky said, voice muffled by his Alpha’s shoulder.

 

His boyfriend spun him around, planting a kiss on his cheek.

 

“I got an earlier flight, couldn’t leave you all by yourself.”

 

Bucky didn’t care right now who stood and watched as he kissed his Alpha, all that mattered right now was him and his boyfriend. The baby seemed excited as well, kicking and moving around inside Bucky.

 

The Omega was unaware of the burning jealousy in the eyes of the blond Alpha who stood behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, you only have to wait one more chapter before you find out buckys Alpha’s identity. Originally he wasn’t supposed to be introduced for at least two more chapters...
> 
> But who am I kidding I’m a villain and I like it mwahahaha!
> 
> If you guess the Alpha’s identity correctly I’ll draw you a picture and send it to you via Instagram (@grayweathersby).


	5. The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checkered vans.  
> Robot suits.  
> And the mystery man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there’s typos, it’s late and I’m tired but I didn’t want to wait to post, so I’m not sure how thorough my proof read was. 
> 
> Okay, alpha reveal time! Enjoy ;)

Steve sat on the couch in the Barnes home staring at the tv, some movie he wasn’t paying attention to was on screen.

 

Rebecca’s uncles and a few cousins surrounded the Alpha in the living room, talking happily amongst themselves.

 

His fiancée hadn’t returned home yet, so she was unaware of the situation still.

 

Steve thought that was good, the longer it took Rebecca to find out who Bucky’s Alpha was the better. For everyone.

 

Steve himself was still trying to process, at first he was jealous. He hated the way the other Alpha kissed Bucky, the way his hands held the Omega’s hips, and then his pregnant swell.

 

And then he was shocked, the Alpha quickly becoming recognizable, I mean, how could you not know who that was?!

 

And then he felt less than, because it meant Bucky had not only moved on from him, but found someone better. Someone who could provide for him and his baby, and someone who was known for being kind and generous.

 

And now? Now Steve felt it all.

 

He was jealous of the fact that Bucky was just a room away, in the kitchen with the father of his child drinking hot chocolate.

 

He’s still shocked, his mind not completely wrapping around the idea of Bucky with someone else, even though he’s known Bucky was in a relationship, the news only really sinking in now that his Alpha was here.

 

And he still feels less than, because after Bucky introduced his boyfriend to his father, his uncles and cousins, he introduced the man to Steve. And goddamnit the Alpha shook Steve’s hand, even though it was very clear he knew who Steve was and what he’d done.

 

And that made him feel less than. He is less than, because everything he’d heard about the man was true, he wasn’t just rich, he wasn’t just kind for the public’s eye, he was graceful and respectful to someone who probably didn’t even deserve it.

 

And all Steve could think about was how shitty the bed he’s made for himself is, and that with out a doubt he would never, ever get his Omega back.

 

Not after seeing the way Bucky looked at his boyfriend.

 

Bucky had never looked at him like that.

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

“We’re home!” Rebecca called out as she opened the door to her parents house.

 

Her mom and family coming in behind her.

 

When she walked into the living room she smiled at Steve, before frowning when she realized the Alpha didn’t even glance up at her.

 

And he was frowning.

 

“Hey.” George said, standing up to give his wife a kiss. “I think you’re about to be very happy.” He told Winnie.

 

Her mom looked puzzled for a moment, until her focus was directed at the kitchen door.

 

“Mom? Are you home?” Bucky called out, peaking his head through the door and smiling wide when he caught sight of his mother.

 

“What is it sweetie?”

 

He was grinning so wide, it had Rebecca smiling a little too. She hadn’t seen that smile in a long time.

 

“Guess who got an earlier flight?” With that said she watched as her brother pulled the hand of a very attractive man out of the kitchen.

 

Winnie gasped. “Is this-?”

 

Bucky nodded, smiling at the Alpha standing next to him.

 

“This is my boyfriend.”

 

Winifred moved towards the couple, mouth open as she took in who she was actually seeing.

 

Rebecca felt a little bit in shock as she looked, she couldn’t believe it.

 

The Alpha took Winnie’s hand in both of his, planting a kiss on it.

 

“It’s nice to meet you misses Barnes, my name is T’challa.”

 

No. No fucking way. Her brother was dating one of the most successful men in the business world.

 

T’challa was rich, and she meant _rich_. He had more money than Tony Stark, who inherited his fathers business and fortune. Tony Stark buys from- from the man Bucky’s having a baby with.

 

How? How did her brother get someone so successful, so- so rich. She just couldn’t understand.

 

Rebecca couldn’t help but feel a little star struck.

 

Bucky’s boyfriend, his Alpha, the father of his child was incredibly well known. He had inherited his father, T’chacka’s Business three years ago when he was murdered in a terrorist attack. Since taking over the business the Alpha, T’challa, was more generous with his wealth, he constantly donated to those in need, and would often volunteer where ever he was needed. Everyone knew he lived in LA, while still frequenting his home in Wakanda, where he was raised.

 

All Becca knew about the man was how wealthy and kind he was.

 

 

And that her brother was having his baby.

 

 

As the man looked in her direction his warm expression cooled, and when he reached out his hand towards her she felt scared.

 

Scared that this man would bring down her facade, and she would be exposed.

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

(Earlier that day)

 

 

 

Bucky smiled as he introduced T’challa to his father and family.

 

He couldn’t believe his boyfriend had flown out early, and boy was he grateful.

 

Not only had he missed being away from him, he would finally have the comfort of his Alpha to get him through this trip.

 

He laughed when T’challa went to shake his dad’s hand, only for George to pull the other into a hug. He watched as his Alpha shook all of his uncles hands and said hi to all of his cousins, and then he set his eyes on the blond.

 

Bucky knew T’challa would know who Steve was, especially seeing as he was the only blond amongst all of his family members, he kind of stood out.

 

When Bucky and T’challa had first started dating the Omega had explained what had happened with Steve and his sister, he’d told the Alpha that he’d never really been in a _real_ relationship, had only ever casually seen people, and he’d only slept with one.

 

 

Bucky had no doubts his guy would be anything other than graceful when it came to meeting Steve, and he wasn’t surprised at all when the Alpha offered his hand to the blond.

 

He saw how Steve’s eyes widened, and how his hand shook slightly as he raised it. He watched how Steve gulped when their skin made contact, and part of him, the petty part, couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

Bucky wasn’t out for revenge, but if it happened to come by itself, then so be it.

 

When T’challa turned back to look at him Bucky shared a grin with his soon to be mate, and he didn’t dare take his eyes off of the others.

 

“How about we take your suitcase upstairs?” He asked, even though his Alpha wouldn’t allow Bucky to carry anything heavy and would be doing all the carrying.

 

 

 

(Later that night, in bed.)

 

 

“I missed you.” Bucky whispered.

 

He lay on his left side facing the Alpha, who lay on his right side facing the Omega.

 

“And I missed you, both of you.” T’challa whispered back.

 

Bucky felt a large hand smooth over his side, then gently landing on his belly.

 

He giggled as his Alpha slid down the bed, then closed his eyes when he felt a pair of lips press against the baby. As always, T’challa whispered so quite to their child that Bucky wasn’t able to hear. But that was okay, because finally their baby had calmed, soothed by the presence of its father.

 

“You know, the doctor should be calling within a few days.” Bucky said, his fingers carding through T’challa’s short curls.

 

“And she will tell us the results?” He asked, his accent getting thicker the sleepier he got.

 

About a week ago Bucky’s Doctor took some blood tests so they could find out the sex of their baby, Bucky wasn’t willing to risk finding out in an ultrasound seeing as a friend of his were told they were having a girl, only to find out that bam! It’s a boy.

 

No way was Bucky gonna be excited about having a little girl and buy a bunch of pinks to find out that he should of been buying blues. Not that a baby would really care if their clothes were “gender appropriate”. Not that Bucky even cared, but if he was having a baby girl he just imagined putting her in bows and tutu’s. And if he had a son he pictured silly little green onesies with dinosaurs on it.

 

Although, he was sure any daughter of his could rock the fuck out of dinos.

 

 

“Yeah,” Bucky whispered back. “Soon we’ll get to know if it’ll be a little prince or princess.”

 

“Will we be able to know they’re designation?” His Alpha asked.

 

“The doctor said we should, Why? Do you have a preference?” Bucky wondered if his boyfriend had a picture in his head of what their family would be like.

 

“No.” T’challa said, his fingers stroking Bucky’s side as the Alpha closed his eyes, resting his forehead against his baby’s small kicks. “I will love any child you would give me, I do not care what they will be.”

 

Bucky smiled at that.

 

“I hope they have your dimples.” The Omega said.

 

“I hope they have your eyes.” T’challa whispered back.

 

 

After a few minutes of laying like that the Alpha eventually scooted back up, and Bucky presser his head against T’challa’s chest, happy to lay in his boyfriends scent again.

 

T’challa smelt like cookie butter, and Bucky loved it.

 

The two fell asleep on the double bed that used to be Bucky’s, wrapped in the blue and grey sheets and blankets of his childhood.

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

Steve and Rebecca hadn’t been back to the Barnes home since Monday, when T’challa had arrived.

 

When Bucky asked why his mother said that Rebecca told her she had to much to do, last minute details she had to arrange.

 

It was now Friday, with only eight days to go until the wedding of Steven Rogers and Rebecca Barnes.

 

Bucky was getting ready to go out with his friends so they could meet T’challa, he wondered if his sister and Steve would still be attending, if the blond even mentioned it to Becca.

 

He decided to put them out of his mind.

 

T’challa was already dressed in a pair of blacksuit pants and a white button up rolled at the sleeves.

 

Bucky did take notice of his black converse though, his Alpha usually dressed in suits but he always had some form of casual wear on him. It was dorky, and cute.

 

The Omega dressed in black jeans and a maroon sweatshirt that fit his frame flatteringly. He finished the outfit with his checkered slip on vans.

 

“You should get new souls for those shoes, they can’t be good for a pregnant Omega.” T’challa commented, face already beginning to smirk in preparation for Bucky’s comeback.

 

“I know that’s your way of saying you hate them and want me to throw them away, and just for that I’m never taking them off. I’ll die in these shoes.” Bucky said, pretend glaring at his Alpha.

 

“I reckon they won’t smell to great when that time comes.”

 

“Oh hush, with your luck you’ll be the one that has to remove them.” Bucky cackled as he walked out of the room, an amused T’challa following closely behind.

 

 

 

They were the first to arrive at the bar, luckily it wasn’t packed and they were able to find an open table.

 

Bucky sipped on his Shirley Temple and kept glancing at the door to see who would arrive first.

 

Over the speakers _Marshmello’s_ _Ritual_ played, setting a happy pace for the customers in the bar. On top of the table T’challa held Bucky’s hand, his thumb rubbing across the Omega’s skin as he sipped his own drink.

 

For a little bit Bucky worried Steve and Rebecca would be the first to show up, if they even came, and that would be awkward. Bucky really didn’t want to have to make conversation with the two, and he didn’t want T’challa to have to talk to them either.

 

Luckily Tony showed up first, with Clint in tow.

 

Of course the brunette was dressed in a band T and flowy striped pants. Bucky wanted to face palm, it was either expensive suits for the Alpha or random clothing items thrown together, and of course when Bucky looked at Tony’s feet he saw sandals. The Omega smiled, thinking of T’challa’s sister.

 

Clint on the other hand would always be a mystery to Bucky, seeing as every single time the Omega’s ever seen the Beta he’s always donning a purple item of clothing. Clint’s t shirt was a violet color, with a dark purple long sleeve under it. And he had his trademark purple converse on, so dirty Bucky wondered if they were the same pair from high school.

 

When two sat down Tony stared T’challa down.

 

“Bucky Bear, wh- why are you sitting here with him?” Tony asked.

 

“This is my boyfriend.” Bucky told him, smiling at T’challa before turning back to his friends.

 

“Oh hey, you’re that guy.”Clint said, easy smile gracing his face.

 

Tony opened his mouth like he was gonna say something else, but instead just blinked a lot.

 

Bucky thought he may know why, Tony was in the invention business, not only inheriting his fathers money and company but his brains as well. T’challa on the other hand inherited his fathers very successful business of manufacturing vibranium, and Bucky was pretty sure Tony’s company had been trying to get their hands on some of Panther Products’ materials for quite some time.

 

This was probably the business meeting Stark had been trying to set up but T’challa kept declining, no matter what the media said about him Bucky knew his Alpha, and he could be lazy.

 

T’challa stuck his hand out first to Clint, “it’s nice to meet you, I am T’challa.”

 

Clint shook it, grinning back at the Alpha. “Clint.” The Beta turned to Bucky. “I like this guy Buck, he’s the only one that’s been able to shut Stark up.”

 

Bucky laughed.

 

Meanwhile Tony and T’challa just stared at each other, his boyfriend with amusement in his eyes, whereas Tony just kept blinking.

 

And blinking.

 

For at least a minute.

 

“Alright...” Bucky said, trying to break the awkwardness. “Oh look, Sam and Natasha are here.” He said, catching sight of the couple through the window.

 

The pair hadn’t changed, he’d seen Sam at the tux fitting though the two hadn’t really talked, but he hadn’t seen Natasha since graduation. And even then she was hanging out with Steve and he didn’t feel like talking to her, considering the situation back then.

 

She still had flaming hair, and a beautiful body graced in tight jeans, had that same devious smirk that matched her mischievous green eyes.

 

He was a little surprised to hear from Clint the other day that Sam and Nat had gotten married, they’d never seemed that into each other in high school, but apparently they ended up at the same college and hit it off.

 

“Hey guys.” Sam said as he and Natasha sat in their chairs.

 

“What’s got stark acting all weird?” Natasha asked, staring at Tony like he was a fascinating exhibit.

 

Clint just pointed at T’challa.

 

The couple turned to Bucky and his boyfriend for the first time. Sam’s eyes widened only slightly, while Natasha’s smirk only grew.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Natasha.” The Beta stuck out her hand, excepting a shake from T’challa.

 

“T’challa, it is nice to meet you.”

 

“Sam.” The Beta said, shaking hands as well.

 

Good, now everyone was introduced.

 

“You are having his baby?” Tony asked out of no where, staring directly at Bucky.

 

The Omega was confused as he answered, “I am.”

 

“You mean,” Tony started, hand raising as he started a rant. “I’ve had a friend who could have gotten this man to answer my calls?”

 

“I have received your messages, Mr. Stark. However, I did not see fit to let you purchase my vibranium to build a robot suit.”

 

“But it would be so cool!”

 

“Perhaps try other materials.” His boyfriend said.

 

“But I want it to be bullet proof.” Tony pouted.

 

“Do you plan on getting shot at Tony?” Bucky asked, a little appalled at the Alpha’s answer.

 

“You don’t know my life, James.” Tony said, crossing his arms and turning away from the group.

 

 _So_ dramatic.

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, chuckling at his friends antics.

 

 

 

By now every one, besides Bucky, had received beers and were making good conversation.

 

It was nice for Bucky to catch up with everyone, he learned that Clint had settled down with a lovely brunette and they’re renting a house together. He was happy to know the beta found someone, Clint was always such a... free spirit, and he needed someone to balance him out.

 

They’d all been talking for about an hour before the bar door opened to reveal Steve.

 

Just Steve.

 

At this point the sound system in the building started to play _The_ _Weeknd’s_ _Often_ , turning the once mellow setting into a more moody tone.

 

The Alpha slowly walked up to the table, glancing around at the filled seats. He looked at Bucky, “I didn’t know if I was still invited?”

 

Bucky nodded, giving the Alpha a half smile.

 

Steve grabbed a chair from an empty table and slotted in between Clint and Sam.

 

“...Where’s Becca?” Bucky asked, a little hesitant.

 

“Oh, um. I didn’t tell her about tonight.”

 

Bucky watched as Sam raised his eyebrow at Natasha, and how the redhead only smiled towards her drink.

 

Tony visibly let out a relieved breathe.

 

And Bucky was surprised at how comfortable everyone was, it reminded Bucky of how it used to be, before he and Steve started dating and they were just friends. The Omega never missed being in a relationship with the Alpha, that was tarnished the night he saw Steve sleeping with his sister. But he did miss having his best friend, no matter how mad he was at the Alpha, the memories of they’re friendship were never tampered with. And for that he was grateful, because how awful would it be to have every memory of high school ruined.

 

He even found himself joking with the blond, recalling on the time Bucky convinced him to jump over Mrs. Carters fence to retrieve the ball they’d been throwing back and forth.

 

It’s not like this would be an easy repair, especially considering the fact that in eight days Steve would be marrying his twin sister, but Bucky thought that maybe, perhaps, he could be okay with Steve Rogers.

 

The Omega smiled when he felt T’challa’s lips press behind his ear, not moving, just pressing against his skin and providing warmth. He felt the Alpha’s hand slide over his bump, caressing the swell gently.

 

“You are doing magnificent, my dear.” The Alpha whispered.

 

Bucky turned his head, kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

 

 

This night wasn’t so bad.

 

 

Now, only eight more days and a wedding to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know in the last chapter at the tux fitting when Bucky got a phone call he showed Clint and tony the contact picture and they were saying he was a hottie, I didn’t think about that until I was proof reading this chapter and realized it would make no sense for Tony to be shocked at T’challa. So let’s pretend it was like, a picture of T’challa’s abs and not his face okay?
> 
>  
> 
> Any way, I’ve been trying to keep track of everybody that guessed who the Alpha was so I can send you my dumb drawing via insta dm.  
> So the list (let me know if I forgot you)
> 
> SnowFlakeWrites  
> Wolfninja23  
> RavenRogers  
> Whylouie  
> ShootingStar13  
> SteveR2018  
> SithBish  
> PencilCATsOfficial  
> Buckbastian  
> Martelleo  
> Vivere  
> jay_swan
> 
> And if I’m being honest I’ll probably send it to who ever dms me lol
> 
> (If you want the drawing DM me on instagram @grayweathersby)


	6. The Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uncomfortable conversation between a panther and a snake.
> 
> (And happy news)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been over twenty days since I’ve updated, shit, my bad.
> 
> Sorry everybody, hope you like this chapter.

Becca took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

 

She hadn’t been to her parents house since Bucky’s boyfriend had arrived, and now with only three days until the wedding she had things to talk to her mother about in person.

 

Becca had hoped that Winnie would keep meeting her to go over wedding arrangements but her mother told her last night on the phone that she should just come over, and now here she was, listening to the quiet steps nearing the door.

 

Ever since she’d met T’Challa she’d been nervous.

 

Something about him just made it feel like her whole world was about to change, like that Alpha would say something, reveal something that Becca didn’t want others to know.

 

But that’s ridiculous, he doesn’t know a thing about her.

 

She shouldn’t be worried.

 

But she is.

 

 

Luckily her mom opened the door, making her worries wash away with thoughts of wedding plans on a deadline.

 

“Oh, hi honey.” Her mom said, smiling at her while wearing a pink bathrobe and fuzzy dark purple slippers. “Come on in, I was just gonna start breakfast. Why don’t you go sit at the table.” Her mom ushered her towards the dining room table, where she sat alone.

 

Rebecca listened to the banging of pots and pans as her mother prepared everything, listened as the sizzle of bacon sounded and the stirring of pancake batter filtered through the doorway of the kitchen, into the dining room.

 

She smiled at the comforting sounds of home.

 

She smiled until another voice joined the fray of noise.

 

It was muffled over the bacon sizzle, quieter than her moms responding “Just go sit down honey.”

 

Rebecca’s eyes shot up as T’Challa walked through the joining door between the kitchen and dining room, cup of coffee in his hand and sweatpants covering his legs.

 

Their eyes met, hers full of nerves and his admitting calm, unreadable steadiness.

 

It was disarming.

 

He took a seat across from her, setting his coffee on the table as his hands came to wrap around the warm ceramic.

 

She swallowed, hoping her gulp wasn’t audible to the Alpha’s ears.

 

They just sat there, looking at each other.

 

 

 

 

For awhile.

 

 

 

Uncomfortably long.

 

 

 

God, she felt like he was interrogating her, and he wasn’t even speaking for fucks sake.

 

 

 

Jesus, does this guy not blink. Is he secretly a mob boss, was he gonna kill her?

 

No, probably not.

 

 

 

But it felt that way.

 

 

It’s been at least five minutes.

 

Five whole minutes of non. Stop. Staring.

 

Don’t they say that cats will stare you down until you look away first? It’s like they’re looking for a sign of weakness or something.

 

Was this guy a fucking cat?!

 

 

 

She cleared her throat, not being able to take the silence and impending stare down, so she made noise, she showed her weakness.

 

She felt so weak right now.

 

 

“Ha- have you been settling in well?” She asked, looking at the table.

 

He didn’t answer her, and when she looked up he was still staring.

 

“Let’s not do this.” The Alpha spoke.

 

“Do- do what?” She stuttered.

 

“Make small talk, pretend that we’re going to get along.”

 

Well, that’s not really what she was expecting.

 

“Why can’t we get along?” She asked him.

 

“You hurt someone very dear to me, and though I did not know him at the time, nor you, forgiveness is something I will never give you or do I think you should be given from him.” He spoke so calmly, it made the ball of guilt that resided in her throat reappear.

 

She gave him a small nod.

 

“Well, I- I know I hurt him. I feel terrible-“

 

“Do you?” He cut her off.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“You had to know your actions would hurt him, no?” He asked, eyebrow rising slightly.

 

“I... well, I just-“ she cut herself off this time.

 

“If you could go back and not hurt him like that would you?” T’Challa asked her.

 

What? What was that supposed to mean?

 

“I don’t... understand?”

 

“Would you go back in time, if you could, and not sleep with your brothers boyfriend? It’s a simple question.” He said, taking a slow sip of his coffee.

 

 

Well...

 

 

If she never slept with Steve then they wouldn’t be together now, and she wouldn’t be getting married in three days.

 

On the other hand she could repair her relationship with Bucky before it was even broken.

 

But,

 

“But then I wouldn’t be with Steve.” She spoke aloud, accidentally sharing her thoughts to the Alpha.

 

“Hmm.” He hummed.

 

Her lips parted in shock of her own confession, but before she could rebuttal Bucky walked in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning.

 

T’Challa smiled up at the Omega, and Rebecca watched as her brother grinned back, sitting next to the Alpha and giving him a kiss.

 

The two broke apart and just looked at each other.

 

It was like Becca wasn’t even there, she was sure her brother hadn’t even taken notice of her company yet.

 

The way they looked at each other was fascinating, only warmth and comfortability in the stare.

 

Rebecca wondered, _Is that what love looks like?_

 

 

“Okay, Breakfast is ready. Oh, hi sweetie, you’re awake.” Winifred said as she entered the dining room, trays of food gathered in her arms.

 

“Thank you for making breakfast Mrs. Barnes, it looks delicious.” T’Challa said, smiling at Winnie.

 

“What have I said, T’Challa? Please, call me Winnie.” Her mother smiled at the Alpha, getting an endearing look on her face when Bucky snuggled into T’Challa’s side.

 

 

 

She never looked at her and Steve like that.

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

Steve sat uncomfortably in the back seat of his parents car, his legs were too long for this and his mom, tiny as she was, liked having her seat back as far as it would go.

 

It was no better behind his dad’s seat on the drivers side, seeing as Joseph was just as long as Steve and needed the room.

 

He felt like a child again, but this time in an adults _very_ large body.

 

 

They were on their way to the Barnes residence, Rebecca had texted to meet her there, because apparently they had last minute details to go over. And of course his mother heard (probably from Winnie) and decided that her and his father would just pick him up and zip on over, resulting in Steve being crammed in the back of a very small car.

 

 

If Steve was being honest with himself, which he wasn’t, he would admit that his nerves built the closer they got to the house.

 

He hadn’t seen Bucky or T’Challa since that night out, and yeah, he had a good time. It reminded him of old times, back before when he and Bucky were only friends, best friends, and how they used to hang out with the same group of people.

 

And goddamnit, T’Challa fit right on in. Him and Steve were even able to have a decent conversation between each other. Solidifying his assumptions on the fact that the Alpha was 100% better for Bucky then he was. And if that didn’t hurt his little Alpha heart enough he had to watch as Bucky completely melted over the other, oblivious to Steve’s presence at times he was so focused on his boyfriend.

 

And baby daddy.

 

Fuck.

 

Bucky was having that guys baby.

 

It was weird to think of Bucky as a parent, not that he wouldn’t be good, it’s just that when he thinks of Bucky it’s that sweet little Omega from high school and the thought of him having a baby makes his stomach turn.

 

Having a baby that isn’t Steve’s, because Steve is a total butt.

 

Jesus, in only three days, legally, Bucky’s baby will be his niece or nephew.

 

Woah.

 

Oh god he shouldn’t be thinking of these things right now, deciding to melt into the ridiculous pop station his mom has on in the car he just banged his forehead against the window and closed his eyes, cheek and nose smashed against the glass creating an amusing sight for any passerby’s.

 

Steve figured listening to Ariana Grande sing about having no tears left to cry was relevant to his life as of currently.

 

What a stupid butt he was.

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

“I’m telling you, it’s gonna be a boy. You just wait, I’m gonna have myself a grandson.” George Barnes said, grinning proudly as he held Bucky’s shoulder, his face alight with happiness as he spoke to Joseph and Sarah Rogers.

 

“Bucky I’m so happy for you.” Sarah said, smiling sweetly towards the Omega. “T’Challa seems like a very nice man, and I’m sure the two of you will make great parents.”

 

“Thank you, Sarah.” Bucky smiled back, always happy to receive the kindness that was Sarah Rogers.

 

“Are you going to be finding out what the gender is?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, hopefully soon. The doctor said she’d call when the results came in, which should be any minute now.” He patted his tummy, feeling a little tap beneath the skin.

 

“And it’s gonna be a boy, I just know, call it grandfathers intuition.” George said, tapping his index finger to his head sagely.

 

Bucky just laughed, smiling as his father continued to talk about his future granddad life.

 

He caught T’Challa’s eye across the room, sitting on the couch. His Alpha smiled his way, indulging one of Bucky’s uncles in conversation.

 

 

 

 

Rebecca sat on a chair next to Steve, watching as Bucky talked with Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, watched as Steve’s parents responded only with happy smiles and kind words.

 

Never, not once had Becca ever had a good conversation with Steve’s parents.

 

Joe always responded with one worded simple answers, and Sarah would indulge her in conversation, but it was never warm or happy.

 

Rebecca knew they didn’t like her, but the fact that they liked Bucky so much made her angry.

 

How could they like him more than her? Clearly she’s the one Steve chose considering they’re getting married, if he really wanted to be with Bucky he would have never given into temptation and kissed her back. They had to understand that, she was the one Steve wanted not Bucky, she won, she’s better suited for their son.

 

So why?

 

Why are they suddenly so happy and _vocal_ when her brothers around?

 

She looked over at Steve, hoping to find a comforting face and maybe a nice encouraging word, but when she saw his face it was lit with a smile.

 

Aimed towards Bucky.

 

She turned back towards the group, frowning as her anger grew.

 

Only for that ball of guilt in her throat from earlier to dwindle.

 

They were supposed to be talking about her wedding, not making chit chat about Bucky’s fetus.

 

 

 

 

 

Steve smiled as he watched his parents talk with Bucky and his dad.

 

He knew his mother would always be disappointed in him for hurting Bucky, the Omega was always someone she liked. Sarah had never really warmed to Becca, probably because she ruined any chance of having Bucky in her family.

 

Steve wondered if his mom could read the shift in his emotions between when he was with Bucky and now that he’s with Becca. The Alpha knew if he could go back in time and not kiss or sleep with the Beta he would, cheating on Bucky was his biggest mistake, though he’d never admit it. Maybe his mom could tell, heck, maybe his dad could even tell.

 

It was nice to watch them interact though, he could let himself daydream.

 

It’s like this wasn’t plans for Rebecca and his wedding, it could’ve been plans for his and Buck-

 

No.

 

He shouldn’t even daydream about that, it’s not only selfish or rude to Bucky, it’s rude to Rebecca.

 

He’s committing his life to her, and it’s disrespectful to think about being with another, even if in his head. He’s already been a cheater once, not again.

 

Not again.

 

 

He watched as Bucky excused himself for a phone call, his eyes trailing after he Omega all the way to the kitchen door, where he disappeared too.

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

Bucky doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy, and it was a surreal feeling to just _know_.

 

He’d hung up the phone a minute ago, but he just couldn’t seem to stop smiling at the dark screen. Standing alone in the kitchen, he decided it was probably best to go tell T’Challa.

 

Slowly he turned around, pressing his palm against the white door and pushing until the noise of the living room filtered through. He hadn’t realized how quite it seemed in the kitchen, all by himself and his baby.

 

His sweet, amazing little baby who was dancing from their parents excitement. He put his phone back in his pocket, and then slid his hand to rest over his child, on the curve of his belly where his baby kicked at.

 

T’Challa spotted him across the room, seeing his elated grin and excusing himself from Bucky’s uncle to make his way towards the Omega.

 

When they got close enough to touch Bucky kissed him, hard.

 

“What’s got you so happy?” T’Challa asked as they pulled apart, contented smile gracing his handsome features.

 

“The doctor called me.”

 

The Alpha’s face morphed into a look of shock, then curiosity, and anticipation.

 

“...And?” He whispered.

 

“We’re having a boy.” Bucky whispered back, his grin still firmly in place as his eyes watered.

 

Fuck, he was so happy.

 

“A son?” T’Challa asked, breathless.

 

Bucky nodded, kissing his Alpha’s cheek.

 

“I’m having a son!” T’Challa announced, joyous grin on his face, his bright teeth on display.

 

Bucky loved when T’Challa smiled with his teeth, no matter how rare or hard it was to make it happen.

 

Bucky heard his mother scream, a shriek of joy.

 

The Omega was vaguely aware of his fathers “I knew it!” Being shouted in the background.

 

He heard kind congratulations from family.

 

He felt his mother hug him from behind, her hands splayed over his pregnant belly.

 

And he felt the little push by his belly button from their baby, their son.

 

But never once did Bucky’s eyes stray from T’challa’s, neither of their grins withering.

 

 

 

This is what love felt like.

 

And god, Bucky was so in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like not much happened in this chapter, so I’m sorry about that. It’s like, I know where I want this story to end its just a matter of figuring out how to get it there.
> 
> And sorry again for taking too long to update, I feel like everybody goes through those times of thinking their writing sucks and getting discouraged and uninspired. But I tried to push that aside tonight and wrote through my block. Hopefully the next update won’t take so long, and if it does just start hounding me in the comments, if someone complains about me taking to long to update it gets me stressed out and makes me write a chapter, so yeah.
> 
> (Also, hope nobody hated my choice for Bucky’s Alpha, I personally love T’Challa and Bucky together and I just feel like some people weren’t happy about it.)


	7. The Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’Challa’s wise. Bucky’s an angel. Steve’s drunk. Rebecca’s learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take my cat who I’ve had for seven years and is my baby to the vet today, and then he needed emergency surgery and I’ve been worried all day so I tried to distract myself by writing a new chapter so... yeah.

**Two days until wedding**

 

 

 

Steve rolled over on his left side, yawning as hewoke up.

 

He smacked his lips together as the morning sun filtered through the windows, stretched out his limbs, and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

 

When he opened his eyes his sight found Becca, sleeping on her back with her mouth open and the tiniest bit of drool coming out of it.

 

Steve wondered if other people would smile waking up to your significant other looking like this, if they thought the little drool was adorable and not gross.

 

Steve wondered lots of things.

 

 

The Alpha heard the creak of his bedroom door, shifting up and sitting he watched as his heart pounded, someone was here?

 

“Hey, Steve.” Sam’s head popped through, he whispered his words.

 

“What are you doing here?” Steve whispered back, looking at Rebecca to make sure she was still asleep.

 

The Beta smiled at that.

 

“Kidnapping you.”

 

What? Steve furrowed his brows, was Sam for real?

 

The door creaked a little more as Sam pushed the wood all the way open, slipping through and getting to work in Steve’s room doing... whatever.

 

“What are you doing?” Steve whispered, watching as his friend went to the closet and returned with their smallest suitcase.

 

“Packing you clothes, now get the hell up.” Sam said, grabbing pants out of Steve’s dresser drawer.

 

If Steve’s learned anything from being friends with Sam for over ten years, it’s that you do what he says and don’t ask any questions. The Beta’s never steered him wrong before, so with one last glance at Rebecca he got out of bed.

 

Only for Sam to turn around and laugh at him, pointing a finger at his boxers.

 

“Really Steve, ducks?”

 

The Alpha looked down, setting his hands on the material in attempts to hide (protect?) the little ducks.

 

“Shut up.” He muttered, feeling self conscious now.

 

Luckily Sam handed him pants and a shirt.

 

He slipped on some socks too, then followed the Beta downstairs and put his sneakers on from where they rested near the front door, on the white shoe rack Rebecca demanded everybody used.

 

Steve almost laughed when he looked down at Sam’s covered feet, clearly disobeying the shoe rule Steve was sure he knew about.

 

Sam stopped him after he put his jacket on, not letting him out the door.

 

“Okay first, cell phone.” The Beta said, holding out his hand.

 

“But how will Becca know I’m go-“

 

“I left a note upstairs, now come on, give it over.” Sam moved his hand closer expectantly.

 

Reaching into his pocket where he’d slipped it Steve obeyed, pulling out the device and handing it over.

 

Sam slipped it into his jacket pocket and turned to leave, obviously expecting Steve to follow him out the door.

 

Down the grass surrounded paved walk of his yard he saw the suv that belonged to Tony, the other Alpha sitting in the drivers seat with sunglasses on and the tinted window rolled down.

 

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping.” Tony said, then rolled up the window.

 

Fucking dramatics.

 

“We’re not going shopping.” Sam said exasperatedly.

 

“What- what are we doing?” Steve asked.

 

Just before Sam opened the back door of the vehicle, he turned to Steve with that wolffish grin.

 

“We’re gonna party.”

 

Steve watched as the door opened, all of his friends revealed to him with smiles on their faces.

 

“Let’s get this bachelor party started!” Wade cheered.

 

Steve laughed, climbing in behind Sam.

 

He couldn’t help but mutter to himself, “It’s only 9:00 in the morning.”

 

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

 

Rebecca,

 

Don’t worry about Steve, we’ll make sure he’s back before the wedding, just off to have us a bachelor party.

 

From, Sam.

 

 

 

 

Rebecca tapped her foot as she watched Bucky read over the letter.

 

“Well?” She said once he handed it back.

 

He just raised his eyebrows from where he sat, reclined on the couch with his feet and legs in T’Challa’s lap.

 

“He can’t just up and leave right before our wedding.” She said, frustrated that he wasn’t understanding.

 

Bucky and T’challa were the only two at the house at the moment, and when Rebecca came over right after waking up and finding the note she needed someone to talk to about it.

 

“He’s not leaving, just having a bachelor party. Which, by the way, he’s doing two days before the wedding instead of the night before. At least he won’t be hungover.” Bucky reasoned.

 

Ever since the Omega had found out the gender of his son he hasn’t really had any issues with Becca, probably because him and T’Challa have been so hung up on each other to even really notice her.

 

“But I need him here, how am I supposed to plan things without him?”

 

“If I’m being honest,” T’Challa said, looking up at Becca while he rubbed Bucky’s feet. “You don’t really need him to plan, it’s not like he’s put in much insight so far.”

 

God, why was that Alpha always so observant.

 

Bucky nodded.

 

“Yeah, Becks. You’ve got this.” He gave her an encouraging smile.

 

For the first time in a long time Rebecca felt a cold punch hit her chest, it felt like the wind was knocked out of her, though she remained still, not moving a bit.

 

 

 

He called her Becks.

 

He hasn’t- she hasn’t heard that in so long.

 

Not since before-

 

 

 

“Thanks- um... Thank you, James.” She said, her voice a little breathless.

 

Luckily Bucky was distracted when T’Challa pushed on a particular spot on his arch and his whole leg flinched back.

 

“Mm, that tickled.” He laughed at his Alpha.

 

“Sorry,” T’Challa said, bringing Bucky’s leg up to kiss the top of his foot.

 

 

Rebecca started to wonder again, something she’d been doing a lot around these two.

 

What a wonder they were.

 

 

“Hey,” Bucky said, looking back at her.

 

She made eye contact, willing herself to pay attention if he was willing to talk to her.

 

“We’re gonna go shopping later, for baby clothes, if you wanna come with. Take your mind off things?” He asked.

 

She looked at him for a moment,

 

No doubt, and no hesitation.

 

His face was only welcoming, and kind.

 

So, so kind.

 

Looking to the left she found T’Challa to not even pay her any mind, his eyes only for Bucky, smile gracing the Alpha’s face.

 

It looked kind too.

 

She swallowed, and then smiled at him.

 

 

“I’d love too.”

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

“Alright! Pre-party brunch!” Clint cheered.

 

“How early is this party actually supposed to start?” Steve asked, sitting back in his chair.

 

They were on the patio of a cute little restaurant, Tony had declared earlier that he was funding this entire outing and that no one would have to worry about a thing.

 

Something Steve felt he was always taking advantage of was Tony’s generosity when it came to his friends, no matter how many times the other Alpha said it made him happy to make others happy.

 

“Well,” Tony started, holding his fingers up one by one as he listed off today’s events.

 

“We have the kidnapping, check. Then brunch, check- or well, that’s still happening right now so- half check. And then we’ve got-“

 

Sam covered Tony’s mouth with his hand, halting the Alpha from speaking another word.

 

“Don’t give it away man, it’s a surprise remem- EWW!” The Beta exclaimed as he ripped his hand away.

 

“What?” Tony asked defensively. “Someone puts a hand over my mouth and I’m _not_  supposed to lick it?”

 

“Nasty...” Sam muttered as he wiped his hand with a napkin.

 

Steve shook his head at the two, turning to Wade in the small hopes the Beta will give him any details.

 

“No!” Wade said, shaking his finger at Steve. “Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes, Rogers. You’re getting nothing out of me, nuh uh. No sir-ee!” Wade said, crossing his arms and petulantly looking in the other direction.

 

“I didn’t even- Wade-“

 

“You know what you did!” Wade said, looking away until his food arrived and he became a wild animal, chowing down into his pancakes with no fork.

 

Well, that was odd.

 

But who is Steve kidding, it’s Wade.

 

Steve threw his hands up exasperatedly. “Can someone at least tell me I’ll be back before my wedding?”

 

“No problem, man. We got you.” Clint said, pointing his fork at Steve and winking.

 

Steve would just have to take his word for it.

 

“So,” He turned to his left to start a conversation with Wade, only for the Beta to hold his hand up, pancake still in his mouth and say, “Too soon!”

 

 

This was gonna be a long ass day.

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

“Oh my god look at the Dinosaurs!” Bucky said, holding up a onesie to show T’Challa and Becca.

 

His face was alight with a smile, and the two indulged him with returning ones.

 

“We can’t get too much right now, remember.” T’Challa said, once again reminding his boyfriend that they still had to ship all of this back to LA.

 

“But I want it all.” Bucky said, becoming distracted by another clothing item, this one space themed.

 

The Alpha just sighed, a hopeless expression on his face.

 

Rebecca smiled at the pair.

 

She was having a really great time, it was nice to hang out with people that weren’t Steve. Its not that she didn’t enjoy his company, but they honestly didn’t have as much in common as she’d like. But he was nice to her, and it meant she always had a friend to do things with. But hanging out with Bucky, it made her remember the times they used to have together, back when they actually were friends.

 

T’Challa didn’t seem to really care that she was there, which surprised her. She assumed he’d be upset with her company, yet he seemed unfazed by her intruding in his and Bucky’s time together.

 

She wonder if her brother ever got bored of T’Challa the way she did of Steve, if he wished to spend time with others more often like she did.

 

With the way they obviously loved each other, fiercely and unapologetically, she doubted it.

 

When Bucky was a distance away from the two, in his own world of baby clothes and baby love, she decided to ask T’Challa something.

 

“Do you ever have to guess your love for him?”

 

He looked over at her, his eyes puzzled by her phrasing.

 

“As in doubts?” He asked, eyes genuinely curious for an answer.

 

“As in... not knowing. Unsure.”

 

Hmm.

 

All he did was hum at her, until eventually he looked back her way.

 

“When I met him, James, I was not immediately in love as you so often hear from others. It wasn’t love at first sight, it was _like_ at first sight I suppose. I liked what I saw, but, I love what I learned.”

 

She looked up at him, her head tilted high from the height difference.

 

“Learned?” She asked.

 

“I feel as though you can’t be in love until you learn someone, their personality, the thoughts they share, the emotions they give you. Of course I liked James, he’s gorgeous, and I like his looks. But I love his soul, and I had to learn that, had to be taught the knowledge of his soul.”

 

“He taught you?” She asked, voice quiet in the pastel store.

 

“Yes. You can’t learn ones soul unless the information is willingly given, and the only one who can do that is the teacher.” The Alpha said, a small upturn to his lips. Rebecca followed his eye line, the invisible trail ending on her brother, who looked through racks of clothes with a hand on his stomach.

 

“Have you let him learn you?” She asked, not taking her eyes off Bucky.

 

T’Challa didn’t look away either, although he could tell, even from the start of this conversation that Rebecca wasn’t really asking about him and James, she was comparing her own life to theirs. T’Challa wondered if she found what she was so desperately searching for, seeking out.

 

“If I was a textbook he’d know my whole being cover to cover.”

 

 

 

Rebecca closed her eyes.

 

 

Sometimes getting what you want doesn’t mean you’ll like it.

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

“You having a good time?!” Sam shouted in his ear, trying to be heard over the loud music.

 

The deep beat of _Drake’s_ _Nonstop_  thrummed through the loud speakers of the strip club they were in.

 

Steve lived up to popular belief between his friends and blushed at the dancers for the first half hour of their arrival.

 

So far everyone was pretty split up,

 

Tony was about twenty feet from them enjoying a lap dance with a drink in his hand.

 

Wade was off somewhere trying to win his on and off again girlfriend back, who worked here.

 

Clint was giddily sitting at a seat near the stage, money (curtesy of Tony stopping at the ATM) ready in hand to be distributed into G-strings.

 

Sam, the good married man that he was, stayed away from any women that were definitely not his wife. The Beta stayed close to Steve, making sure the Alpha was having a good time. Steve appreciated it, seeing as this wasn’t really his scene and he found comfort in the fact that he had a friend close by.

 

“I’m uh, a little uncomfortable! But, slowly getting used to it!” Steve shouted back, leaning towards Sam’s ear.

 

“It’s okay man, I told them if you didn’t wanna be here we could go to a normal club!” The Beta said, laughing at Steve relieved look.

 

The Alpha nodded, “Can we please do that?!”

 

“I’ll round up the troops!” Sam said.

 

 

As Steve waited around a blonde Omega came up and started dancing against him, her ass pressing back into him. She was working him over, trying to excite him into paying.

 

He stepped back and she took the hint, shrugging and walking away.

 

 

Thank god they were moving on.

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

By their third club of the night Steve was pretty fucking drunk.

 

Which he was happy about, because it had been awhile that he’d let himself relax like this with his friends.

 

The Alpha was in the middle of the dance floor flailing around like nobody’s business, although, considering he was quite a long and large human it kind of became other people’s business, considering his drunk flailing ended in a lot of people getting smacked by those muscles.

 

Billy Idol’s _Rebel_ _Yell_ was blasting through the building (something Sam requested of the DJ, considering Steve’s absolute obsession with Billy Idol.) and the Alpha drunkenly sang along to every lyric.

 

 

“Oh god,” Tony said from the bar. “Is he air guitaring?”

 

“He’s so talented...” Wade said next to him, nodding his head to the music, eyes glued to Steve’s embarrassing dance moves.

 

 

 

“MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!” Steve shouted.

 

“Alright! Let’s get you some water Drunk Steve.” Sam said, pulling his friend from the dance floor.

 

“I... I need to, gotta pee.” Steve slurred, grabbing at Sam’s shirt, eyes wide.

 

Sam patted his shoulder.

 

“Okay man, lets find the bathroom.”

 

Steve stumbled his way after Sam, hand locked with the Beta’s.

 

 

They ended up in the ally outside after finding the ridiculously long line to the single person bathroom.

 

 

Sam was on the phone with Natasha, letting her know that he hadn’t let Steve die yet while the blond took a piss by the dumpster.

 

Steve was done pretty fast, and when he turned back to Sam the Beta was still on the phone.

 

What to do, what to do.

 

Oh!

 

He should call somebody.

 

Be on the phone just like Sam, Sam was an adult and Steve needed to act like one.

 

Luckily the Beta gave him his phone back Incase he got lost and needed to call him, so Steve pulled the device out of his pocket.

 

 

But...

 

Who should he call.

 

Maybeeeee his mom?

 

No.

 

Hmm?

 

Becca?

 

Hell no.

 

Bucky?

 

Well... that sure does sound like a good idea.

 

Steve swallowed, blinking his eyes to clear his sight and leaning against the dumpster so he didn’t end up on the ground.

 

He scrolled through his phone, and if he had been a lot less drunk he’d have realized he didn’t have Bucky’s number.

 

 

Clicking on what he assumed was Bucky’s name, it was in the B’s for Christ sake! He held the phone up to his ear.

 

It rang...

 

Rang some more.

 

Wow, this phone has been ringing for a long time now.

 

He held the phone away from his ear to see if Sam was still here, can’t be caught calling Bucky in front of Sam that’s a big no no.

 

Hah, no no.

 

Oh, did that beep?

 

Is it a voicemail?

 

Okay, time to talk.

 

“Heyyyy. Bucky I- I need to talk- to tell you something-“

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

“Why are we watching the Hunger Games?” T’Challa asked.

 

“Shush,” Bucky said, slapping a hand against his boyfriend’s leg.

 

“They’re good movies.” Rebecca said.

 

They all sat on the couch, Bucky under T’Challa’s left arm, and Rebecca on his left, eating the microwavable popcorn their parents had.

 

Everyone had gone to bed, so it was just the three of them downstairs.

 

Becca had borrowed some of her moms sweats and planned to stay the night, considering she didn’t wanna be at home alone.

 

After her insightful conversation with T’Challa the three ended up having a really good afternoon, they got food, and blue icees because Bucky had a craving and everyone knew blue was the best icee.

 

Then they got pretzels at the mall, before returning home for dinner with the family.

 

Her mom was absolutely ecstatic at the sight of her twins finally having a good time together, Winnie couldn’t stop smiling at them the whole night.

 

When she told them all goodnight she squeezed them in a hug together, and then slipped out so only Rebecca and Bucky were hugging.

 

Becca didn’t really blame her, it’s been so long since she’s had her two kids together and actually acting like adult siblings.

 

 

 

Rebecca noticed her brother kept moving, clearly not being able to get comfortable.

 

“Are you okay?” She whispered.

 

He smiled at her, nodding. “Yeah, he’s just kicking a lot. Guess the popcorn got him going.”

 

“Or the icee from earlier.” T’Challa piped in, eyes still on the tv.

 

“Probably a combo.” Bucky said, rubbing his lower belly where there was most likely a limb jabbing him.

 

“Does it hurt?” Rebecca asked.

 

She’d always been a little freaked out by pregnancy, and it was never something she really wanted to go through.

 

“Not really, he’s not big enough for it to be real painful yet. It’s just uncomfortable right now, especially because I’m usually in bed at this time and he’s probably pissed I’m not laying down.”

 

Bucky noticed his sister staring, and he smiled a little.

 

“Do you... do you wanna feel?” He asked.

 

She looked up at him, eyes wide and brows at her hairline. Mouth parted in shock, and... fear?

 

“He won’t bite.” Bucky reassured.

 

“He might.” T’Challa said, laughing when Bucky hit his leg again.

 

She raised her hand, letting it hover over the pregnant belly.

 

Bucky sighed and put his hand on hers, pushing it down against his T-shirt and moving it to the little kicks. It was still kind of hard to feel from touch, but it was at least noticeable.

 

“Holy shit...” Rebecca said, breathless.

 

Bucky laughed.

 

“That’s happening inside of you.” She said, looking at Bucky like she was surprised he wasn’t surprised by that.

 

“Yeah, I can feel it.” He chuckled.

 

 

In the distance she heard her phone ring, the ringtone she had set for Steve’s contact going off.

 

It didn’t seem import at the moment, so she let it go to voicemail. He was probably just calling to apologize for leaving without telling her, it was his nice guy complex.

 

Bucky held out his left arm, inviting her to lean into him.

 

She smiled at him, easily fitting into his side.

 

He left his right hand atop her left on his belly, and they finished the movie.

 

 

They made it half way through Catching Fire when Bucky finally fell asleep.

 

T’Challa picked him up in a bridal style, he looked at her, his lips twitching in a smile.

 

“I’m glad you two had a good time today.” He said.

 

“Me too.”

 

“See you tomorrow.” He said.

 

“Yeah, goodnight.”

 

She watched him carry Bucky up the stairs, watched until they disappeared at the top.

 

Smiling at her lap, Rebecca decided to check if Steve left a voicemail.

 

She took the phone into the bathroom with her, deciding to listen to it before she grabbed the cheep toothbrushes her parents kept for guests out of the cupboard.

 

Entering her password she let the voicemail play.

 

 

 

“Heyyyy. Bucky I- I need to talk- to tell you something-“

 

She looked up into the mirror, seeing her surprised eyes in her reflection.

 

“I just- I wanna say I’m sorry- I- I love you. I miss you, you’re sooooo perfect. I know, I- I know I fucked up, bad. Really, really bad... I shouldn’t have slept with her, I just. You’re having a baby, weird. That’s weird. God, you look so good though. So, sexy- wow.”

 

Another voice cut in,

 

“Steve?” Was muffled in the background of the call.

 

“Steve who are talking too?”

 

“I’m talking to- to Bucky. Or, I guess not? It’s the mail voice- the- shit- voicemail-“

 

“What! Steve hang up, get off the pho-“

 

BEEP

 

The voicemail cut off, and her options to save or erase spoke through robotically.

 

 

She dropped her phone, watching her reflective self cry.

 

Big, fat tears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes getting what you want doesn’t mean you’ll like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m nineteen and I’ve never been drunk in my life so I was just kind of winging Steve’s drunk state of mind.
> 
> Also thanks for all the nice comments last chapter, they helped me out of my funk.
> 
>  
> 
> Also happy B day cap


	8. The Intercourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca thinks about her and Steve’s future. Bucky and T’Challa have... a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I was having some trouble with this chapter. I wouldn’t say it’s a filler, but plot wise not a whole lot happens. It’s more of a necessary chapter to get the story to where I wanted it to be. I don’t have a particular ending in mind for this fic, I just know that there is certain scenes that I want to write, and this chapter gets me closer to that.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING
> 
> There’s some smut in this chapter, closer to the end. If you don’t want to read it I recommend at least skimming it until the end, because it will play a part into the next chapter.
> 
> WARNING

> **One day until wedding**

 

 

 

Bucky smiled as he dug his toes into the sand, enjoying the feel of the wet ground beneath.

 

He had his eyes closed against the morning light, relishing the bright white that shined through his eye lids.

 

He laid back slowly until his shoulders and head landed on T’Challa’s crossed legs, smiling when he felt the Alpha’s hands run through his hair.

 

He kept his eyes shut, feeling a callused finger tip run over his eyebrow, gently over his lid, down his nose and tracing the curve of his lips. He opened his mouth, letting the finger touch his bottom gum, he smiled bigger, play biting his Alpha.

 

T’Challa chuckled.

 

Bucky, through his closed eyes, saw the bright light darken by a shadow above.

 

He opened his eyes, staring in awe of the beautiful silhouette blocking the sun. Nothing but blue skies surrounded his gorgeous Alpha, it was truly an amazing contrast against the others dark skin.

 

“You look like art.” Bucky blurted.

 

T’Challa tilted his head to the side, his lip twitching in the barest of smiles.

 

“You sound like poetry.” The Alpha said, making Bucky laugh at the corny line.

 

As if to join in on the mushy moment Bucky felt his son kick, clearly feeling left out. The Omega placed his right palm against his belly, grinning at his Alpha as he said, “He feels like drums.”

 

“What an odd family we make.” T’Challa said, laughing as he moved his own hand to feel his child.

 

Bucky didn’t look away from the man above him, raising his left hand to T’Challa’s face, fingers grazing against plump lips. He loved his Alpha’s lips, they were always soft and held a daringly bright smile beneath.

 

 

“Help me up?” Bucky whispered.

 

 

T’Challa moved his hands to Bucky’s sides, helping the Omega sit up. And then, just because he could, picked the Omega up and tossed him over his shoulder. Bucky screamed for a moment, and then it dissolved into laughter.

 

The Alpha moved towards the ocean, but Bucky’s only view was of T’Challa’s ass, though he wasn’t particularly upset about that.

 

To help support himself on the Alpha Bucky wrapped his long legs around the others waist, his arms tangling around T’Challa’s shoulders as he repositioned himself in a more comfortable position.

 

“You better not throw me in that water, it’s not like LA beaches you know, that water is freezing!” Bucky said, clinging on to T’Challa.

 

“Nonsense, I would never freeze my child.” The Alpha laughed.

 

“So you’re saying if I wasn’t pregnant you _would_ through me in?!” Bucky said, shocked at the idea.

 

“I may consider it...”

 

Bucky gasped, slapping T’Challa’s shoulder.

 

“You would not!”

 

“...I may.”

 

He huffed, but smiled at his Alpha, resting his face in T’Challa’s neck.

 

Once Bucky was finally set down his feet were placed in ice water.

 

He screamed, jumping on T’Challa to get away from the cold.

 

“It’s just a little water, my love.” T’Challa said, laughing at his Omega.

 

“It’s cold!”

 

Bucky grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, running back towards the parking lot.

 

T’Challa just laughed the whole way, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the situation.

 

“Besides,” Bucky started. “We have to meet my family for breakfast soon.”

 

“Not for another half hour.” T’Challa said.

 

“Well... I don’t wanna be here anymore.”

 

“And this would have nothing to do with me getting you in the water?” The Alpha asked, smug grin on his face as he sat back in the drivers seat.

 

“No.” Bucky said petulantly, turning to look out the passenger window.

 

“Sure...”

 

The Omega tried for as long as he could, but gave up on ignoring T’Challa when he turned to look at the Alpha, only to start laughing at the way his boyfriend raised his eyebrows.

 

He laughed until suddenly he stopped, turning to T’Challa with urgent eyes, concerning the Alpha.

 

“I need waffles.” Was all Bucky said.

 

T’Challa let out a relieved breath, his worry from a moment ago disappearing at the announcement of just a craving.

 

“I’m sure we could show up to breakfast a little early to get you some waffles.”

 

Bucky smiled at his Alpha, resting a palm against the others cheek.

 

“You’re the best.”

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

When Becca returned home it was barely 7:00 in the morning.

 

She decided to stop at home and grab fresh clothes before heading to the diner for breakfast with her family, she also wanted to check if Steve was home yet.

 

He wasn’t.

 

She even checked the bathtub, where he usually passed out after a night of drinking with his friends. Clearly they had not returned yet, she wondered if his friends got a hotel or something.

 

Maybe that was good that he wasn’t home, she still needed some time to collect herself.

 

Last night when she was falling asleep the Beta made a decision.

 

If Steve remembered calling last night, and brought it up to her, she would have a serious conversation with him. One she’d been putting off for a long time now, one that needed to happen in all honesty.

 

Rebecca wasn’t an idiot, she new Steve and her had problems, not that they’d ever talk about it. She was even more aware of how bad of a relationship they had the more she questioned her brothers own love. Now _he_ was really in love. No doubt about it, and Becca envied the way those two could love so easily, and so happily. Her and Steve didn’t have that, she new the Alpha didn’t love her, or at least wasn’t _in_ love with her.

 

And a discussion needed to be had.

 

But...

 

If the Alpha didn’t bring up the voicemail, if he didn’t remember it, then she would just leave it be.

 

Her wedding was tomorrow, and she wasn’t sure she could handle the embarrassment of getting cheated on by _Steve_ , or at least him wanting to cheat on her. No one would be surprised, he’d cheated once, on _Bucky_ , whose to say he wouldn’t easily do it to her.

 

And how cruel would it be to have stolen Steve from James only to make the Omega come back here after years of hurting for her to dump the Alpha that she’d stolen.

 

Her brother was kind, kinder than her.

 

Their parents used to joke that she was a little devil and he was a little angel. They were only five at the time and the nicknames suited their personalities, but as she got older Rebecca realized it kind of hurt to be called a devil by her parents. The fact that Bucky was perfect to them and she was... flawed? It stung a bit.

 

But they weren’t wrong, Bucky was an angel.

 

He probably wouldn’t be bitter about her dumping Steve. Knowing him the Omega would most likely give her a hug, he was to sweet, to kind for his own good.

 

But, would she really trap Steve in a marriage the Alpha didn’t want?

 

The real stabbing pain for her was the fact that Steve was still in love with Bucky.

 

She _knows_ that what they did was wrong, and if she’s being honest, she probably wouldn’t change what happened.

 

But after years of not being together, Rebecca assumed the Alpha would move on.

 

Clearly last nights evidence says otherwise.

 

 

The front doors handle jiggled, like someone just had their hand on it and was turning it back and fourth.

 

She new it must be Steve, probably drunk out of his mind still and attempting to unlock the already unlocked door.

 

She wasn’t gonna help him.

 

 

Waited... that’s what she did. She waited.

 

For five minutes she watched that doorknob jiggle and jaggle.

 

She listened as he slumped against the wooden door.

 

Finally, the Alpha decided to just _turn_ the knob, and poof, the door was open.

 

She mentally face palmed, _this_ is what she’s having such a hard debate to marry over?

 

The blond fell to the floor, smacking hard on his chest.

 

She didn’t help him up.

 

His head rose, a goofy smile spreading his lips wide.

 

“Heyyy baby.” He slurred.

 

“Hey... baby.” She responded, face neutral.

 

“Sorry I’m home so- so late. Or? So early?” He questioned, his head looking around the house and taking in the morning daylight.

 

“Maybe you should go to bed,” She suggested, moving past him to step over and around his long body. “I have to go, I’m meeting my parents and Bucky for breakfast. See you later.”

 

She heard him start to ask something, but closed the door before he could. This time, she locked it with her key before walking to her car.

 

A slight thrilled smirk played on her lips, that felt good.

 

She was still pissed, but that made her feel better.

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

“You guys got here early.” Bucky heard from behind him.

 

The Omega turned around, huge piece of waffle in his mouth, to see his father laughing at him.

 

“Wha?” He asked, his cheeks heating up as he chewed the bite.

 

“Nothing, you just look like a cute little chipmunk.” His dad said, reaching to pinch his stuffed cheeks.

 

“Dad...” Bucky whined, slapping the hand away.

 

George and Winifred sat down on the other side of the booth, facing towards Bucky and T’Challa.

 

Bucky just continued eating, he was on his second waffle and still starving. It seems his little boy had developed T’Challa’s appetite, and wasn’t afraid to make Bucky pay for it.

 

“So...” His mother started, a grin slowly taking over her face as she looked at the menu. “You hung out with Rebecca all yesterday.”

 

“Uh huh.” Bucky said, still shoving food in his mouth.

 

“And?” Winnie asked.

 

“An...?” The Omega swallowed. “And what?” He asked.

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, what happened? You had a good time? You’re friends again? You’re gonna come visit us more now?” She bombarded him with questions.

 

Bucky tried his best to answer them all.

 

“Yeah, we had a good time. It was kind of weird, and a little awkward, but I think we had a pretty good day together. It helped that you were there.” Bucky said, turning to T’Challa with a loving smile.

 

“I wouldn’t say we’re friends...” Bucky said, shrugging a little. “I mean, I don’t know. It’s still kind of complicated.”

 

She nodded at that.

 

“I know sweetie.” His mother said, a soft hand coming to rest on his.

 

“And, of course we’re gonna visit you more, after all, you’re gonna have a grandson that needs to see his grandparents.” The Omega said, smiling in a knowing way at his parents.

 

The two just beamed in pride.

 

It was their first grandbaby, kind of a big deal.

 

 

The diner door jingled, announcing his sisters arrival.

 

She looked put together and gave him a big smile, he returned it.

 

“Hey,” she said, pulling up a chair and sitting at the end of the booth. “I see you couldn’t wait for us, Buck.” She laughed, watching as her brother took another big bite.

 

“I’m pregnant.” He mumbled through a mouthful.

 

Bucky heard T’Challa chuckle next to him, the Alpha’s hand coming to rest on his thigh.

 

“So was Steve back when you went home?” Winnie asked.

 

Bucky was pretty sure Rebecca responded but he wasn’t really paying attention, to focused on the waffle in his mouth and the hand on his leg.

 

Pregnancy was confusing, he was starving, and obviously eating would solve that problem. But the fact that T’Challa’s hand moving up and down his leg, in what he assumed was supposed to comfort him, was only starting to turn him on. And the fact he couldn’t do anything about it right now, that fucking sucked.

 

Bucky slapped the Alpha’s hand away, raising his eyebrows at T’Challa’s hurt look.

 

His boyfriend’s face was donned with realization in that moment, and a clear smirk came over his features.

 

While his parents were distracted talking to Becca, Bucky felt T’Challa lean into whisper in his ear.

 

“You know, we haven’t slept together since before we got here, and I _know_ how these pregnancy hormones have been affecting you.”

 

Bucky let out a breath of air, setting his fork down and no longer feeling hungry.

 

For food, that is.

 

The Omega leaned over to T’Challa, whispering back.

 

“Maybe you should go pay for our food, and we can leave early...”

 

The Alpha smirked, giving his Omega a kiss on the cheek before standing.

 

“Oh, are you guys leaving?” Rebecca asked when she saw T’Challa go to pay.

 

“Mhm, Yeah. I’m just feeling kind of tired, gonna go take a nap.” He lied, smiling sweetly at his family.

 

“Oh honey, do you want me to go? I could make you some tea at home.” His mom suggested, feeling the need to coddle her Omega son even more so with the pregnancy.

 

“I’m fine mom, you should stay here, enjoy breakfast.” He said, standing once T’Challa had come back to the table.

 

“Yeah,” Rebecca said. “I have wedding things I need to talk to you about.”

 

Bucky said a quick goodbye to his family, grabbing his Alpha’s hand and pulling him towards their rental car.

 

Once they were inside Bucky leaned over to kiss him, hard.

 

“My love-“ T’Challa said, breaking the kiss. “Let us wait until we get home.”

 

Bucky huffed, But sat back in his seat and buckled up.

 

It was the longest drive of his life, and to make matters worse? T’Challa’s hand stayed very high up on his leg, his thumb rubbing circles into the jean clad limb.

 

Luckily no one was home, all of his relatives must be out adventuring for the day.

 

So when the front door shut, Bucky let his Alpha pin him against the surface.

 

It was a little uncomfortable at first, mostly because the doorknob was poking into his back as they made out, but they quickly righted that when T’Challa picked Bucky up, the Omega’s legs wrapping around his waist.

 

Bucky could feel the bump of his belly press into T’Challa’s ribs, and the baby started kicking, probably unhappy from all the movement.

 

Bucky laughed as they walked up the stairs (well, as T’Challa walked up the stairs, while he was carried up like the princess he truly was), the feel of T’Challa’s head pressed against his neck tickled as the Alpha’s hair rubbed under his jaw.

 

When they made it to Bucky’s old room, the Omega was laid gently on the bed, his back relaxing into the messy blankets that they didn’t make up this morning.

 

He grinned breathlessly at his Alpha when T’Challa’s fingers worked at his jeans, undoing the button and zipper before pulling the pants strait off in one fluid motion.

 

And then came the shirt, and all Bucky was left in was his boxers.

 

When T’Challa went to pull those off too Bucky tutted, pointing his finger at the others bottoms.

 

“I’m not taking these off until you take those off.”

 

“Mmm, bargaining with me?” The Alpha asked, a playful grin on his face as he crawled over Bucky.

 

“You bet your ass, I’m just trying to play a fair game here.”

 

T’Challa was completely over him, his large palms on either side of Bucky’s face while both of the Alpha’s legs surrounded Bucky’s hips.

 

Bucky felt himself get wet at the sight of his boyfriend sitting up to pull his shirt of, revealing his hardened muscles, the sculpted lines of his chest and the deep, rich tone of his skin.

 

Bucky was the luckiest Omega.

 

When T’Challa went to pull Bucky’s underwear down again, the Omega said, “Nuh uh, pants first.”

 

The Alpha let out a low growl, before unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying out of them.

 

Bucky loved how he look in those dark blue boxer briefs, they were so tight, hugging his muscled thighs.

 

When T’Challa put his fingers on Bucky’s underwear again, he made eye contact with the Omega, asking permission.

 

Bucky bit his lip, looking down at his Alpha, making him wait.

 

Until he finally nodded.

 

With how fast the material was removed Bucky wasn’t sure wether or not the bottoms were ripped from his body or not (He hoped not, those things were expensive and comfy as hell).

 

The Alpha spread Bucky’s legs, giving kisses down the Omega’s neck, over his full chest, gentle pecks around his belly while his hands framed both sides of the bump, before moving lower, towards the inside of Bucky’s thighs.

 

The Omega felt his legs tighten around T’Challa’s shoulder, and the Alpha grunted at the sudden feeling of being squeezed.

 

“Damn,” T’Challa huffed once Bucky released him. “These legs are strong.”

 

Bucky laughed, moving a hand down to pat his Alpha’s head apologetically.

 

“Sorry, babe.” He whispered.

 

Only to squeal when a finger went up his ass.

 

He pulled T’Challa’s body back up towards his face, the Alpha knowing full well that Bucky liked to make out when his boyfriend was stretching him.

 

And they kissed, passionately, as T’Challa kept adding fingers.

 

The fact that Bucky was an Omega meant he didn’t need to be stretch as much as a male Beta or Alpha would need, his body was ready for the further intrusion and the amount of slick he produced because of the pregnancy would only make it easier for the Alpha to slide in.

 

And his Alpha, graceful as ever, slid in no problem.

 

Bucky’s swears T’Challa’s good at everything. Baking? He’s a Pinterest recipe legend. Sports? Boy could chuck a ball across a football field if he wanted. Art? Well, he can draw a very realistic horse for some reason. And sex? His Alpha just _knew_ every spot on the Omega that drove Bucky wild.

 

And just Incase anyone had come home, Bucky tried to keep his noises quiet.

 

At one point, when T’Challa’s hips were relentlessly pounding into him Bucky’s hand shot of the bed, trying to find purchase but only knocking down the bedside clock.

 

He heard it clatter against the wood floor, and only cursed for a moment at the sound before he was distracted again, instead finding purchase on T’Challa’s strong shoulders.

 

A moment later he heard a click, and a voice, before he looked over at the door to see-

 

“Oh my god! Get out!” Bucky yelled.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could have walked in on Bucky and T’Challa having *whispers* S E X, hmmm?
> 
> Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I’m tired and wanted to post a chapter so you guys didn’t have to keep waiting, and decided to end this one here.
> 
> I’m sure I’m gonna get some angry comments for it because I know you’re mad.


	9. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue for dayyyyyyz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys ever fall in love with a fic and then the author abandons it and moves on to other fandoms, and you’re just scrolling through the comments like “FUCKING UPDATE YOU SAID YOUD UPDATE LIKE A YEAR AND A HALF AGO FUCKKKKKK”, but then don’t because that’d be really rude and probably wouldn’t make them update... does that ever happen to anyone?
> 
> (I just drank a Yerba Mate and am allll hopped up on caffeine sooo, yeah)
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!!

_A moment later he heard a click, and a voice, before he looked over at the door to see-_

 

“Oh my god! Get out!” Bucky yelled

 

The Omega’s eyes were locked on to bright blue. Once T’Challa realized another was here he pulled out of Bucky, a growl forming its way out his throat.

 

“GET OUT.” His Alpha growled dangerously.

 

“Oh my god- oh my god I’m sorry!” Steve said, shutting the door immediately.

 

Bucky covered his face out of embarrassment, he felt T’Challa’s body lay over his, attempting to cover his boyfriend even after the onlooking eyes were gone.

 

“I can’t believe that just happened.” The Omega whispered.

 

“I’ll kill him.” T’Challa whispered back, his primal side still growling at another Alpha intruding on his territory and seeing his Omega in such an exposed manner.

 

“No you won’t.” Bucky said, raising his right palm to caress his Alpha’s cheek. “I’ll deal with it.”

 

“What?” T’Challa asked, eyes wide at the thought of his Omega talking to that Alpha. He knew Bucky could do whatever he wanted, but with what just transpired he was feeling protective.

 

“Just let me talk to him, you cool down.” Bucky said, getting up and putting his clothes back on. He turned around once he was dressed, pointing his finger at the Alpha on the bed.

 

“Stay here.” He said sternly.

 

T’Challa grumbled but nodded.

 

Bucky made his way out of the bedroom, and down the stairs. He checked the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom but no sign of Steve.

 

Maybe the Alpha just completely fled the scene.

 

Until, when Bucky turned to head back upstairs he caught sight of the front door, through the window in the middle of the wood.

 

Steve.

 

The Alpha was pacing outside, hand running down his face and scrubbing his hair into a wild blond mess.

 

Bucky sighed, letting his hand come to smooth out the swell of his belly, sliding over the big black sweater he wore.

 

The baby was blissfully asleep.

 

The Omega padded barefoot towards the front door, with one last glance towards the stairs to his right, he turned the knob and walked outside.

 

 

 

Steve turned to him, eyes wide.

 

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

When Steve woke up in his and Rebecca’s house he was confused, last he remembered he was having the time of his life making a fool of himself on the dance floor to... Billy Idol?

 

Huh.

 

The next thing that had him scratching his head was the fact that he was on the floor, in the entree way of their house.

 

Double huh.

 

He rolled to his back, head pounding with the whole movement.

 

Fuck, what the hell happened last night? Obviously his friends got him home safely, but what time was it, morning?

 

Well there was daylight filtering through the windows.

 

Hmm... he scratched his stomach where his shirt had ridden up.

 

He should probably change, his clothes were smelling a bit rank. Maybe shower too.

 

So he set to doing that, but first he had to get off the floor.

 

That took a good five minutes, and he didn’t even bother cleaning up the clothes he threw on the floor, stripping items on his way to the upstairs bathroom. And the stairs, that was a dangerous act in his current state.

 

 

The shower was nice though, woke him up a little more.

 

After getting dressed he decided to grab a banana and head to Rebecca’s parents house, where his fiancée most likely was.

 

He drove, slowly because his head still hurt and he needed to pay attention.

 

When he walked up to the front door he knocked, but no one answered.

 

He waited a minute, feeling even more confused because where was everyone?

 

Steve jiggled the door knob, finding it unlocked. So he entered, walked around the downstairs for awhile, but still, no one was around.

 

Then where was Rebecca? he pulled out his phone to call her but the device was dead.

 

What the hell was he supposed to do now, the weddings tomorrow and surly she has a task for him to be doing. She’s probably gonna be pissed at him, whenever it is that she gets her hands around Steve’s throat.

 

He just stood there, staring at the black screen of his dead phone.

 

Until,

 

THUNK!

 

The Alpha raised his head toward the ceiling, that was loud.

 

Sounded like something dropped, and if no one was home, then who the hell was that?

 

He rushed up the stairs, hoping to catch the intruder in the act. If someone was robbing the Barnes’ home he would kick their ass.

 

Once he was upstairs he stood in the hallway, listening.

 

There was some noise coming from Bucky’s old room, but he couldn’t make out what exactly.

 

Deciding to just open the door and catch whoever it was and hopefully surprise them, he just turned the knob and pushed the wooden door open fast.

 

But then his eyes became wide with surprise, shock, HORROR.

 

What-

 

But how-

 

Fuck, what the fuck-

 

Steve felt like he was gonna puke, this is the absolute worst thing he could be seeing.

 

For a moment he wondered if he was still drunk and just hallucinating, or maybe he was still asleep and this was a nightmare, a terrible, terrible nightmare.

 

Everything seemed to slow down, it felt like he’d been standing there his whole life, like he’d just come into existence and this is where his life started.

 

In Bucky Barnes’ childhood bedroom watching the Omega get pounded into by his boyfriend, baby daddy, future mate-

 

And then, from under the Alpha’s larger body, wintery cold eyes found his, and flared with anger.

 

Anger towards Steve.

 

Anger towards the blonds presence, anger directed in the place where Steve is sure he was born again because fuck! Obviously if he can’t remember anything from before this moment it meant this is where he started.

 

And as if in slow motion Bucky Barnes’ lips started moving, face pinched in ANGER.

 

Or maybe... pleasure?

 

Not Steve’s pleasure.

 

Never Steve’s pleasure.

 

Steve only caused anger.

 

Only anger in those frosty eyes.

 

As if everything came back into real time the words,

 

“Oh my god! Get out!”

 

Blasted through his ears, he was sure it sounded louder than in reality.

 

Steve was sure his eyes were still wide, he could feel the pull on his skin.

 

Somewhere there was another voice, a deeper one, an angrier one.

 

“GET OUT.”

 

But that voice didn’t matter, even if the holder of it decided to beat his body to a pulp, every inch of skin formed in bruises and pain.

 

That voice didn’t matter to him, because it wasn’t Bucky’s voice.

 

He should say something, something that would take the pinch of anger out of the Omega’s beautiful face.

 

Anything to get rid of that seven year old anger.

 

So he says,

 

“Oh my god- oh my god I’m sorry!”

 

And then nothing was slow, it fast and it was real.

 

He shut the door, probably harder then he should.

 

He walked down the hall, down the stairs, through the door.

 

Should he leave?

 

Yes.

 

Is he leaving?

 

No.

 

He doesn’t know how, suddenly he’s unsure of how to drive his car, he feels like if he got in the drivers seat he wouldn’t know how to work the machine.

 

If he could start it he’d probably crash, maybe he should walk?

 

No.

 

The Alpha paced back and forth on the small porch of the Barnes family home, not going down the front steps and instead closing his eyes and distressing his hair.

 

He pulled hard on the blond hairs, relishing in the pinch upon his scalp, it was grounding him. It made it feel real.

 

“This is real.” He whispered.

 

His heavy breathes were echoing through his chest.

 

“That just happened.”

 

Fuck, he couldn’t breathe.

 

Is this how Bucky felt when he saw-

 

When he saw Steve fucking his sister?

 

“This is happening.”

 

 

**Creak**

 

 

His eyes turned towards the front door, and his hands dropped from his head.

 

 

Bucky.

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

They just looked at each other, Bucky leaning his back against the front door and Steve standing closer to the steps, hands at his side.

 

One of them needed to say something, so Bucky figured he’d start.

 

“Let’s sit down.”

 

Steve didn’t move, but Bucky walked towards the steps, sitting on the top one.

 

When Bucky looked back at the Alpha and saw those blue eyes still locked on him he said, “Sit down, Steve.”

 

And he did, on Bucky’s right, with barely any space between them.

 

The Omega could hear Steve’s breathes beside him, but he didn’t wanna look at the Alpha.

 

“Why did you come in my room?” Bucky asked.

 

Steve’s distressed Alpha smell became more prominent.

 

“Answer the question, Steve.”

 

“Because...”

 

“Because why?” Bucky whispered.

 

“I... I thought you were being robbed, because no one was home.”

 

Bucky closed his eyes.

 

“Really? That’s the reason?”

 

“Yes.” Steve said, no doubt in his voice.

 

“You do realize T’Challa wants to kill you, right?” Bucky asked, he couldn’t help the bit of anger in his voice.

 

He was angry, because no matter how much he’s moved on he will always be angry with Steve.

 

“He probably should.” Steve replied.

 

Bucky turned his eyes towards Steve, a little startled at the answer.

 

Finally the Alpha looked at him, his puppy dog eyes on full display.

 

“Listen Buck, I’m sorry. I just feel-“ He cut himself off.

 

“Just feel what? What do you feel Steve?” Bucky demanded, because the Alpha can’t just keep doing things to him, today, right now Bucky was gonna make it clear that there are boundaries between them. Steve can’t just keep doing whatever he wants, he just can’t.

 

“I feel like shit. Like, my heart won’t stop beating against my rib cage, it’s like it’s pounding. When I saw you-“ He inhaled, breathing a few times before continuing.

 

“When I saw you two, together. I just, felt awful. And sad. I have no right to feel that way, I know.” He told Bucky, apologies written across his face.

 

“But- if I _ever_ made you feel even a fraction of what I’m feeling right now, I-“

 

He swallowed.

 

“I’m so sorry.” His voice was thick with emotion at this point, and Bucky himself felt his eyes sting with tears, a reaction from seeing another so emotional.

 

“Steve?” Bucky asked, bringing the Alpha’s sight from his lap back to Bucky’s eyes.

 

“Why are you marrying Rebecca?”

 

Steve shook his head, an actual tear trickling down his cheek.

 

“I don’t know.” He whispered, voice so quiet Bucky could hardly hear.

 

Bucky sighed, feeling a knot grow in his throat.

 

Seven years he’d been waiting to ask these questions, seven years of wondering why. And now it’s happening, he finally has the opportunity to ask, and it’s so much that he just has to take a moment and realize years of his life, years of curiosity will finally be over, he can finally just breath and not worry about the betrayals of those he loved, not think about how they could’ve hurt him.

 

He can finally stop thinking about them.

 

“Why did you cheat on me? What did... What did Rebecca have that I didn’t?” He asked.

 

Steve looked up, eyes wide.

 

“Rebecca doesn’t have anything you don’t, you’re- perfect and she’s... she’s, I don’t know. Different? She just gets under my skin, and whispers in my ear. I can’t stop thinking about her even though she drives me fucking crazy!”

 

“That’s no reason to cheat!” Bucky said, getting upset again.

 

“I know, I know it’s not. If I could take it back I would.” The Alpha said, his eyes locked on Bucky’s, they were determined. He _needed_ Bucky to know that he regretted it.

 

“Then why are you marrying her?” Bucky demanded.

 

If Steve could take it back, then why would he continue a relationship with her?

 

“Because I can’t have you!” Steve shouted.

 

“That’s a shit reason to marry someone!” Bucky yelled back.

 

“You don’t think I know that? You don’t think I know that she doesn’t love me, she _has_ to know that I don’t love her. We’re not in love, we’ve _never_ been in love.”

 

More tears streamed down Steve’s face, though Bucky held back the moister in his eyes.

 

“Then why did you cheat on me? Because I wouldn’t have sex with you? Is that it because that’s...” Bucky huffed, frustrated that he wasn’t getting answers.

 

“I didn’t mean to cheat on you.” Steve said.

 

Bucky scoffed.

 

“No, really. When it happened, it just- it just fucking happened. And then I knew what I’d done, _after_ , I knew that I’d cheated. And she just- she acted like we had some special secret. She kept telling me how much fun it was, how special I made her feel. I told myself I wouldn’t do it again, and then...”

 

“You did.” Bucky said.

 

Steve nodded. “I did.”

 

“Why not just break up with me?”

 

“I would never,” Steve whispered. “Bucky you’re so special, you’re just everything. And you were with _me_ , out of everyone in our school you chose me. I guess I liked having a secret, having someone that wanted my body, that let me have theirs. But-“ the Alpha shook his head again, staring out into the open street.

 

“But me and you? We had a relationship, and that was special. Sex? That just felt good, but it didn’t mean anything, not when I had someone to talk to, and to love, someone who loved me. And then I fucked it up.”

 

 

Bucky felt the baby kick, resting his palm over the bump to calm his little love.

 

 

“You know,” Steve started. “I miss holding your hand.” The Alpha said, looking at where Bucky’s palm rested, a smile on the blonds face.

 

“Holding my hand?”

 

“Yeah, Becca’s is always sweaty for some reason.”

 

That made Bucky laugh.

 

And then Steve set his hand on Bucky’s knee.

 

“You know, if you told me to, I would call off the wedding.” The Alpha said, eyes now on Bucky’s.

 

The Omega stared at Steve’s hand, feeling the warmth of it through his leggings.

 

“Why would I tell you to do that?” He asked.

 

“Maybe I’m just hoping you will.”

 

Bucky felt Steve move closer, the Alpha’s chest now against his right shoulder.

 

“Steve.” Bucky said, grabbing the Alpha’s wrist and moving the others hand off of his knee.

 

“We may be twins, but I’m not my sister.” He said, looking the Alpha in the eye, staring him down until he realized Bucky didn’t want him this close.

 

Steve closed his eyes, nodded his head, and pulled away.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

 

“I’m not gonna ask you to call the wedding off, but I don’t think you should marry Rebecca.” Bucky said, making Steve’s head whip up to look at him.

 

“Not because of me.” Bucky said. “Because it isn’t fair to either of you to marry someone you don’t love, I may still be mad, and part of me thinks you two deserve an unhappy marriage. But she’s still my sister, and I like to think of myself as a good person, so I think you two shouldn’t get married because that’s your only option.”

 

“You’re probably right.” Steve said.

 

“I usually am.” The Omega said, smiling charmingly at the Alpha.

 

Steve just laughed, feeling more relaxed after this conversation.

 

“I don’t wanna break her heart still.”

 

Bucky nodded at that.

 

“Then don’t.” The Omega said, as if it was that simple.

 

“How can I break off a wedding without breaking her heart?”

 

“I don’t know Steve, I’ve never been in that situation. But I can guarantee you’ll only break it more if you do marry her, because no matter the act she puts on, she’s still want love. Now,” the Omega said, putting his hands on his knees. “I’m gonna go try and calm my Alpha down, hopefully convince him to not murder you, and then maybe cuddle.”

 

Steve watched the Omega stand, with only a little struggle due to his baby belly.

 

“Bucky?”

 

“Hmm?” The Omega hummed, stretching his back.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Bucky tilted his head, seeming to contemplate his response.

 

“Yeah, bye Steve.”

 

 

The Alpha watched the Omega walk back inside.

 

 

 

 

 

What was he gonna do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Steve break it off or not? Who knows, I don’t even know tbh.
> 
> To be fair, Steve did think he was rescuing the Barnes home from being robbed...
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter, if you want leave some stucky fic recommendations in the comment section below, I need something new to read. Don’t leave Omega Bucky recommendations tho, because let me tell you, I’ve read them all...
> 
> Anyway bye.
> 
>  
> 
> (Edit, I forgot to mention the line “We may be twins, but I’m not my sister.” I stole from feargals in my comment section on an earlier chapter. So, credit for that line goes to them.)


	10. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn something new about Steve and Rebecca’s relationship, and Bucky and his father have a real good heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, sorry about taking forever to post. I was just having a real lack of inspiration towards this chapter, but I finally decided to just sit down and start writing and then bam! A chapter was born.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Bucky walked back into the bedroom, opening the wooden door to find his Alpha sitting strait up on the end of the bed, still naked and breathing aggressively.

 

Bucky held his hands up, walking closer to his Alpha and caressing his cheeks.

 

“Baby...” The Omega whispered, stroking the sharp jawline of his boyfriend.

 

“Is he still here?”

 

Bucky shrugged.

 

“Don’t know, but that doesn’t matter.”

 

“It does.” T’Challa said, moving to stand but Bucky made sure to sit on his lap first, weighing him down.

 

“No, babe. It doesn’t. What matters is that me and Steve talked it out, it’s fine, and you don’t have to worry about him.”

 

“I want to hurt him.” The Alpha growled out, still feeling primal.

 

“I know you do, but why don’t you just focus on me, Hmm?” The Omega asked, fluttering his eyes at him.

 

Bucky wasn’t stupid, he knew how attractive he was to his Alpha, and he most certainly knew how to distract the man.

 

The Omega leaned in, pressing his lips behind T’Challa’s ear, making the Alpha turn his head into Bucky’s neck.

 

T’Challa inhaled, already starting to relax from his boyfriend’s soothing scent.

 

Bucky stroked his hair, cradling his guys head in his hands, letting the others palms smooth over his sides, his middle, and his thighs.

 

He knew all T’Challa needed was a distraction, to forget even for a little while that another Alpha walked in on his boyfriend in a compromising position. Another Alpha that T’Challa had so much distaste for in the first place.

 

“Take a nap with me?” Bucky asked, whispering close to the others ear.

 

“Of course my love, anything you want.”

 

Bucky squealed when the Alpha picked him up by his waist, dragging the Omega on top of his large torso as they laid down.

 

They relaxed for a long time, Bucky almost asleep when-

 

“I still want to punch him.”

 

Bucky snorted, he had a feeling Steve had a black eye in his near future.

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

Becca sat on her couch with a glass of white wine in hand, taking sips often to relax herself.

 

Steves not home.

 

When she left him she assumed he’d still be passed out on the floor, but he was instead nowhere to be found.

 

She checked everywhere, but nothing, nada, zip.

 

So she poured herself a glass of wine, because fuck it, it was the day before her wedding and her hungover fiancé was nowhere to be seen.

 

Maybe he went to see Bucky...

 

She closed her eyes, that didn’t matter. Eventually, she told herself, Steve would move on, and he would love her. Her and nobody else, not even her perfect brother.

 

Taking in a deep breath, and then another sip from her glass.

 

 

She heard the slight creak their front door made whenever it was opened.

 

When she opened her eyes and looked to the left, she found him.

 

Steve, looking less recked than before, but still like shit.

 

He had dark circles and puffy bags under his eyes, and his skin was paler than normal, less red and more green. He was dressed more appropriately, in a simple t shirt and jeans, both clean compared to the sweat stained garments he adorned earlier this morning.

 

He looked as shocked to see her as she was to see him, his space out look coming into focus once he realized he wasn’t alone in the house.

 

Where did he expect her to be? Maybe that’s where he was, out looking for her. Maybe...

 

“You’re home.” He stated, swallowing as he took in her blank face.

 

“Yes, where were you?” She asked, her voice was sharper than intended, but she didn’t bother to correct it.

 

“Umm, I was at your parents house.”

 

Her parents didn’t leave until she did, and she’d only gotten home five minutes ago. The drive from her mother and fathers house would have been longer from the diner, which means they weren’t there.

 

But Bucky was, he was tired, he went home early. Him and T’Challa.

 

“Well, we went out to breakfast, their probably not even home yet.” She said, sipping her drink.

 

“Yeah, they weren’t there. I talked to your brother though.” He said, walking into their kitchen.

 

She waited a minute until he returned, glass of water in hand.

 

Steve sat in the chair across from the couch she sat on, his legs spread wide and a tired look on his face.

 

“Look, Becca...” He started, taking a breath before sighing it out.

 

“You’re not breaking up with me.” She said, clearly seeing where this ‘conversation’ was going.

 

“I never said-“

 

“I know what you were going to say. Did Bucky tell you too? Is that what you talked about?” She demanded.

 

“We- Rebecca let’s not talk about your brother right now-“

 

“Why?” She asked, “Why not? Clearly you two had a conversation about _our_ relationship. Unless you just wanted to discuss flower arrangements, hmm?”

 

“Why are you so fucking mad?!” He finally raised his voice. “Because you’ll be embarrassed over the fact you got dumped? Because I sure as hell know it’s not because you love me! So stop acting like it’s all my fault becaus-“

 

“Are you fucking kidding me Steve?” She yelled back, cutting him off.

 

“You know, I told myself that we’d have a mature, calm discussion about this but something about you just riles me up like no other- god! What is it about you that drives me so fucking crazy?!” He yelled, rubbing a hand over his face and through his fluffed up blond hair.

 

“Oh so this is all _my_ fault?! I just ruined your fucking life didn’t I?!” She screams back, standing so she was now taller.

 

“Yes!” He yelled. “If you didn’t get involved I would have been happy! I would still be with-“

 

“With Bucky?!” She asked, “Guess what Steve, you’re the one that came onto me!” She yelled, throwing her glass, hearing it land on the ground in a loud crash.

 

She was sure glass shards scattered her living room but she really didn’t give a fuck, because now the whole house was filled with Steve silence.

 

“I- I never came onto you, Rebecca.” He said, voice much quieter now. His eyes were disbelieving, and his lip trembled with distrust.

 

“Yes you fucking did!” She yelled back, emotion was starting to thicken her voice but she pushed through.

 

“No- I would never-“

 

“Never what Steve? Cheat? To fucking late.”

 

“I didn’t!” He yelled back, “I didn’t come onto you, I fucking didn’t!”

 

“Have you really twisted the story so much in your fucking mind that you forgot what actually happened, have you honestly lied to yourself and everyone else so much that you believe I was the one to start all of this?” She asked, actually in disbelief over the fact he was so shocked.

 

Does he really not remember?

 

“No, Rebecca I didn’t. I- when? I- I would never-“

 

She cut off his stuttering.

 

“Yes, Steve, yes you fucking did. How can you not remember?” She asked, staring at him as he looked right back at her, his lips parted and no noise coming out.

 

“When?” He whispered.

 

“At Scott Lang’s party, day before senior year started, you... you really don’t remember?”

 

He shook his head, what the fuck did he do?

 

 

 

[ _flashback_ ]

 

 

 

“Bucky, Bucky I- I love you baby...” Steve slurred wetly into his boyfriend’s neck, loving the way his Omega felt sitting on his lap.

 

Steve just knew, everybody at this fucking party, in this fucking living room was jealous of him. Jealous of the fact that Steve had the most beautiful Omega on his lap, holding his hand, ass pressed against Steve’s dick.

 

“You are so... sexy, so sexy...” He mumbled, running his right palm up and down Bucky’s long, long legs, over his thigh and around his beautiful hips.

 

“We, should-“ Steve sniffed, rubbing his eyes slightly to stay awake. “We should go upstairs, baby.” He spoke into Bucky’s ear.

 

“No Stevie, let’s stay down here.” The Omega said, smiling at the Alpha and patting his cheek.

 

“W-why?” Steve asked.

 

“Because you just wanna go upstairs and have sex.” Bucky said, laughing a little at Steve’s dumbfounded expression.

 

“Well, we should do that.” The Alpha said, clearly not understanding what the problem was in his drunken state.

 

“No, we shouldn’t.” Bucky said, voice calm because that was the only way to make a drunk Steve understand.

 

“Why?” The Alpha asked again.

 

“Because I’m not ready.” Bucky said, before turning back to Bruce Banner to resume his conversation about Resident Evil and how great a franchise it was. All the while Steve smiled at the soothing rub his Omega’s hand gave his arm, the arm that was wrapped around Bucky’s slim waist.

 

Bucky was so sexy, the Alpha thought, he was so beautiful. Smelt good too, so sweet, so delicious.

 

Steve felt his dick harden, fuck, he really wanted to fuck.

 

Like now, he needed his dick in something now, like holy hell.

 

Bucky must have felt it, considering he was on Steve’s lap, but all he did was stand up, whispering into Steve’s ear. “Baby, Why don’t you go get some water or something, maybe go deal with that in the bathroom.”

 

Steve nodded, Bucky was so smart.

 

Standing was weird, he had a boner, he was drunk, and he just needed to be doing anything but standing right now.

 

The Alpha heard some of his friends laugh, no doubt spotting his tented pants but he could care less right now.

 

Steve wondered through the house for a long time before deciding to go upstairs, he was pretty sure there was a bathroom up there somewhere. It’s not like Scott’s house was very big anyway, he was bound to find somewhere private for him and his privates.

 

Haha, privates.

 

Steve chuckled against the wall, until he bumped into another body. He jumped away, yelling, “Ahh!” Before feeling hands on his shoulders.

 

“Woah, woah! It’s okay! It’s okay Steve, it’s just me.” He heard, refusing to open his eyes as he pressed himself against the wall.

 

“Me who?!” He called out, feeling out with his right palm to search blindly for the other body. His hand landed on something soft and squishy, he squeezed it because it felt nice.

 

“Rebecca- Umm, Steve?” She asked, voice unreadable.

 

“Yeah?!” He yelled out, because apparently drunk Steve didn’t understand what inside voice was.

 

“Can you stop grabbing my boob?” She asked.

 

Steve opened one eye experimentally, trailing his sight from his shoulder, all the way down his arm and to his hand, realizing his fingers and palm were in fact grabbing Rebecca Barnes’ boob.

 

Wow, Steve never noticed how big Bucky’s sisters tits were. They were no Peggy Carter, but definitely a solid handful.

 

“Steve?” She asked again.

 

“Oh!” He shouted, releasing her breast and turning away fast, only to wack his hard as rocks dick against the wall and fall to his knees in pain.

 

“Holy fucking shit!” He yelled eyes wide, turning so his back was against the wall as he sat on the floor, holding his palms against his crotch.

 

“Oh my god are you okay?” Rebecca asked, kneeling down to check on him. “Should I- should I get ice or something?” She asked.

 

“No...” He groaned shaking his head.

 

“Should I get James?”

 

“What? Oh- no I- fuck!” He stumbled over his words confused because he was in pain and wonder what the hell just happened.

 

“Steve?” She asked, putting her hand on his knee to get his attention.

 

Becca looked truly frightened, eyes wide as she looked around for anyone else to help.

 

“It’s fine, Rebecca...” he groaned out, patting her hand. “I’m fine.”

 

“Okay...”

 

She sat beside him, still looking concerned and like she wanted to go find her brother to deal with his insane boyfriend.

 

Steve breathed out ruffly, slouching to his left to lean on the Beta’s shoulder. She seemed surprised, making a little gasp when his weight pressed on hers.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay Steve?”

 

“I’m great- fantastic...”

 

They sat there for a long time, until Steve turned his face into her neck, hiding under her hair.

 

“Wow, you smell like flowers.” He said, turning more to the side to put his hand across her waist, getting closer to her with his whole body. Rebecca sat stock still, starting to freak out because holy fuck this was her brothers boyfriend!

 

“Steve?” She whispered, getting him to look up at her.

 

He moved so they were eye to eye.

 

“You, you have a nice nose...” He said, eyes wide in wonder.

 

“Thank you...?” She tilted her head, eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

 

“And lips, so much like... like,” Steve trailed off, his face leaning towards hers.

 

Rebecca’s eyes stayed wide open as Steve’s lips crashed down on her.

 

She was shocked, but once it sank in she shoved Steve away.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god!” She whisper yelled.

 

“Rebecca...” Steve whispered out, bringing a hand up to hold her face. “That felt good.”

 

She breathed out, eyelids not once lowering.

 

Steve just kissed her... Bucky’s boyfriend just kissed her.

 

His lips were so soft.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” She said.

 

“Why? It felt nice.” He said, biting his lip and leaning in again.

 

This time his tongue slipped in, pressing against her lips and urging her to open.

 

This felt nothing like her previous kisses, those were always rushed and uncoordinated, this was gentle but passionate, soft and practiced.

 

Rebecca felt her eyes close over the next three blinks, and she let her mouth open when a large hand trailed over her thigh, she reciprocated when a low moan ran from the body above hers into her own, through sealed lips.

 

 

It didn’t go on much longer.

 

“Steve?” They heard.

 

It was Bucky, he was on the stairs.

 

The Alpha pulled away, smiling at Rebecca before sitting back against the wall and scooting away from the Beta.

 

“Hey baby, I’m up here!” Steve called out.

 

A moment later Rebecca saw her twin, looking cute as ever, walk all the way up the stairs and towards them, kneeling down in front of his boyfriend.

 

“You okay, Stevie?” The Omega asked.

 

Steve nodded, smiling reassuringly at the brunette.

 

“Of course, your sister made sure I didn’t die.” The Alpha laughed, grinning drunkenly up at his beautiful Omega.

 

Bucky laughed back, smiling at his sister. “Thanks, should have never left this one to his own devices.”

 

“No problem,” Rebecca heard herself whisper, watching as Bucky helped the Alpha stand.

 

Steve hugged Bucky, looking at Becca over the Omega’s back, biting his lip and sending a wink.

 

 

She remembers Steve’s lips being so soft.

 

 

 

[ _end_ _scene_ ]

 

 

 

 

“I... I remember the next day, you- you came up and grabbed my hand. You lead me to an empty class room- you- you-“ Steve stumbled.

 

“I kissed you...” Rebecca finished.

 

“You kissed me.” The Alpha whispered back.

 

 

Steve just stared at his hands.

 

 

Rebecca gazed at the broken wine glass.

 

 

It was so quiet in the living room she was sure she heard Steve’s heart crack. All this time, he never fucking knew.

 

“We’re not breaking up.” Rebecca said, stealing her emotions and putting back up her cold front.

 

She continued, “We’re getting married tomorrow, because eventually, we will love each other. So we are not breaking up.”

 

Steve just gulped.

 

Then he nodded.

 

 

 

“Okay...”

 

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

When Bucky woke up it was dark outside and his stomach was growling.

 

T’Challa wasn’t in bed with him, so the Omega got up to search for his Alpha.

 

He found him downstairs, sitting at the table with his father.

 

Bucky rubbed his eyes, sitting in the chair next to his boyfriend, across the table from his dad.

 

“What time is it?”

 

George looked at his watch. “Ten past eleven.”

 

“Pm?” Bucky asked, shocked he’d slept the day away.

 

“Mhmm, you missed dinner.” T’Challa said, standing up to grab a filled plate from the microwave, bringing it to rest in front of his Omega.

 

“Thank you.” Bucky said, leaning over to kiss T’Challa, the Alpha happily returning it and resting an arm over Bucky as the Omega began to dig in.

 

“So how was the rest of your day?” George asked, “I’m assuming you napped mostly?”

 

Bucky nodded, but then swallowed before saying. “Steve stopped by.”

 

“Why?” George asked, raising a brow when T’Challa growled.

 

“He thought someone was breaking in so he busted the door open on me and T’Challa when we-“ He immediately stopped talking, eyes going wide and cheeks burning red.

 

George coughed awkwardly, understanding what his son was saying.

 

“So me and Steve talked.” Bucky mumbled, moving past that uncomfortable moment.

 

“About?” George asked, getting a grumpy look on his face at the fact his Omega child had to talk to Steve.

 

“Umm, well a lot. We talked about what happened between us, and he told me some stuff. We talked about Becks, and about the wedding.” Bucky said, not wanting to tell his father everything.

 

He’d tell T’Challa later, but he didn’t want his dad to know every detail.

 

“Well, what exactly did he tell you?” George pressed.

 

“We just- I think we needed to talk this stuff out, and- he just told me about his feelings and you know, not a whole lot...” Bucky trailed off, taking a big bite to occupy his mouth.

 

“His feelings?” George asked.

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“About you?”

 

“Yep...” Bucky mumbled through his full mouth.

 

“About Rebecca?”

 

“Yeah-huh...”

 

“And those feelings would be... what exactly?” His father asked, pressing Bucky for more answers.

 

“Umm, you know... that he... is still... in love with...”

 

“You?” George asked.

 

Bucky shrugged, “Yeah?”

 

“But he’s marrying your sister tomorrow?”

 

“I told him he should break it off with her if they weren’t in love.” Bucky said, attempting to lessen his fathers anger.

 

“What?” T’Challa asked, eyes direct.

 

“Not because I want him single!” Bucky said, “because no matter what they did neither of them should be in a loveless marriage.”

 

“You’re right.” George said.

 

“I am?”

 

“Yeah, as much as I don’t like what your sister did, and how she hurt you, she’s still my child and I want what’s best for her. I’m glad you told him that, I don’t want him marrying Rebecca, or any one in this family.” George said, looking down at the table as he contemplated.

 

“Why?” Bucky asked, a little shocked. His father had never talked about anyone that way, at least not in front of him.

 

“He’s a cheater Bucky, he hurt you. And I know your sister did too but she’s still my child and I love her, but Steve isn’t my child, I don’t have to love him, I don’t have to like him. In fact, I don’t even wanna see him. He hurt you, and I have a feeling he’s gonna her Rebecca. Because no matter what you wanna believe, Steve is not a good person. He’s not, he seems like it, but a good person doesn’t hurt someone they say they love like that.” His father said, reaching out to hold his hand.

 

“When your son is born, when you hold him in your arms and see his sweet, beautiful face, you’ll understand how I’m feeling. Because I know, the moment that baby is out in this world, you will do _anything_ to protect him, and you will never, ever want someone like Steve around and breaking his heart.”

 

Bucky felt tears in his eyes, he never understood how much this hurt his parents. Bucky knew what it felt like when his heart broke, but he never considered what it felt like to his parents when their hearts broke.

 

Bucky nodded his head, not able to talk around the lump in his throat. He squeezed his dad’s hand, blinking away the tears when his father brought their hands to his lips for a soft kiss.

 

George let go so Bucky could finish eating.

 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said, even on a whisper his voice was crackling. “I didn’t realize how much this hurt you.”

 

“No honey, don’t apologize. Something bad happened to you, and me and your mother don’t blame you at all.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t visit, I’m sorry.” The tears actually dropped now.

 

Bucky felt his Alpha’s warm palm rub up and down his back, reassuring his Omega that he was here, he was safe.

 

“I know baby, and we’re not mad. I promise, nobody’s mad at you.”

 

Bucky nodded, “I love you.” He said, bringing his own palm to his belly to feel the baby kick.

 

“I love you too, more than you know.” George said, fighting off the water in his eyes.

 

He felt T’Challa’s lips press above his ear, the Alpha whispering in, “And I love you.” Bringing his large hand to press next to Bucky’s on the Omega’s belly, feeling their son kick.

 

Kick,

 

Kick,

 

Kick.

 

Until everything felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Steve started it all, did anyone see that plot twist coming? Cause I sure as hell didn’t.
> 
> Like, for real, I didn’t even realize I wrote the scene where Rebecca was like “You’re the one that came onto me!” And when I read that I was like “OH SHIT! No he fucking didn’t.” But then realized I literally JUST wrote that and surprised myself.
> 
> It is like four in the morning to be fair, so I’m pretty tired and this chapter could complete trash, let me know what you think lol.


	11. The Wedding (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of.
> 
> WARNING AGNST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the fuck did this chapter come from? Like what the hell brain?
> 
> You don’t know what I’m talking about now but you will when you finish this chapter.
> 
> I just wanna say, everything is going to be ohhhhhhhhkayyyyy. Promise.
> 
> (Also sorry for taking so long to update, I have no excuse I just suck.)

“Today’s the day, the final day.” Winnie sighed as she stepped into the living room.

 

“Jeez, mom you make it sound like Rebecca’s signing her life away.” Bucky said, easing himself onto the couch.

 

“Well...” his mother said, dusting off nonexistent lint from her pants and walking into the kitchen.

 

It was 6:00 am, and the entire Barnes residence was awake and tired. Bucky and T’Challa were able to squeeze in a shower real quick together moments before, until Bucky’s uncle started pounding on the door expecting them to get out.

 

They didn’t need to get dressed yet, the wedding wasn’t until 3:00, and they didn’t wanna be stuck in their tuxes all morning.

 

While Bucky and his Alpha were still tired from the late night before, their baby on the other hand seemed to be wide awake and ready to face the day... from Bucky’s tummy.

 

The Omega laid across T’Challa’s chest, letting the Alpha’s hands rest over his belly.

 

“You need to calm little one, it is still early.” T’Challa said, directing his voice towards the swell of their son.

 

“No,” Bucky said, patting his Alpha’s hand. “Let him tire himself out, that way he just sleeps through the reception.”

 

His boyfriend laughed, patting the bump and giving Bucky’s cheek a kiss.

 

“What would you like to do until we have to leave, my love?” The Alpha asked, reclining back into the couch with his Omega sliding in along his side.

 

“We could go for a walk?”

 

“That would be nice.” T’Challa said.

 

Bucky’s mother must have overheard them because she walked over to stand in front of them, a tired look on her face as she asked. “Oh honey, do you think you could stay around and help me with some things?”

 

Bucky smiled at his mother, nodding. “Of course mom, no problem.”

 

She grinned at him, leaning down to pat his cheek. “Thank you, sweetie.”

 

After Bucky’s talk with his father last night the Omega was feeling guilty. He hadn’t realized how much he’d hurt his parents by not coming home, not ever visiting. So if he could help them out, he would. Even if it was for Rebecca and Steve’s wedding.

 

“Please do not strain yourself.” T’Challa whispered in his ear.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Bucky whispered back, a smirk playing at his lips as he bumped noses with his Alpha.

 

 

“Rebec- Rebecca? Just- yes. Just let me-“ Winifred came back in the room, the phone to her ear and her broken wording being unanswered. She held the phone away from her, looking at Bucky.

 

“Your sister would like to talk to you.” She said, handing the phone over.

 

Bucky hesitantly brought the device to his ear, his head still resting on T’Challa’s shoulder.

 

“Hello?” He asked.

 

“Oh good, Bucky.” She sighed, sounding... relieved?

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” He asked.

 

“I need some help getting ready and Natasha can’t come over cause she’s helping Steve and Sam set things up, I was wondering if you could come over?” She sounded nervous, asking him for a favor.

 

“Uhm,” He looked at T’Challa, the Alpha only shrugged.

 

It was up to Bucky.

 

“Please?” She asked, sounding desperate, and kind of sad.

 

“Yeah- Yeah sure Becks. We’ll be over in 20.”

 

“Oh!” She said, “I was wondering if maybe... just you could come over?”

 

“You want me to not bring T’Challa?” He asked, and the Alpha raised a brow at him.

 

“Yeah, it’s just, all he’ll be doing is sitting around when we get ready, seems unfair. I’m sure mom could use his help?” She suggested.

 

“I mean, I- I guess.” He agreed.

 

“Okay perfect! I’ll see you soon!”

 

And then she hung up.

 

“So?” The Alpha asked.

 

Bucky just shook his head, “I don’t know. I guess I’m gonna go help her get ready, can you stay here and help my mom?”

 

“Of course. Do you want me to drive you?”

 

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, can we stop and get some tea or something?” He asked, already starting to stand.

 

“Anything you want.” T’Challa said, accompanying Bucky up the stairs to gather his things.

 

He grabbed his tux, his phone and charger, and a box of Cheerios because he was hungry and didn’t know what kind of food Becca and Steve kept.

 

His mother gave him a hug and a pat on the back, wishing him luck.

 

He would need it.

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

When Bucky walked up to Rebecca’s front door, a Starbucks tea in hand, and only hesitated five seconds before knocking.

 

T’Challa was behind him, holding the garment bag containing his tux, and his box of cereal (half eaten because Bucky decided to eat them like they were chips on the drive over).

 

Rebecca opened the door only moments after he knocked, her hair was wrapped in a towel, most likely still wet from a shower. And she was wearing sweats and a tank top, barefoot and looking flustered.

 

“I thought you were coming alone?” She asked when she caught sight of the Alpha.

 

“He’s just helping me carry my stuff in.”

 

“Okay,” She nodded, eyeing T’Challa for a moment before stepping back and letting them in.

 

T’Challa set his items on the couch, walking back up to Bucky and planting a kiss on his lips.

 

“Call me if you need picked up.” He whispered, patting his belly as a goodbye to their child and making his departure.

 

When Bucky turned around he saw Rebecca waiting on the stairs, eyes wide and a grin on her face.

 

“So,” Sheclapped her hands together. “Come upstairs with me.”

 

And then she turned and started walking away. Bucky followed, though at a much slower pace.

 

He wasn’t prepared for what awaited him when he stepped into Rebecca’s room, a place he’d never been before, a place that smelled of Steve and his sister, a place littered in sticky notes and paper.

 

What the fuck?

 

All across the bed were piles of paper, on the two chairs in the room, sticky notes stuck to each seat. On the walls, the tv, heck, even some on the floor.

 

“Are... you okay?” Bucky asked, watching as his sister went back to working on more notes.

 

“Me? I’m fine.” She said.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, standing in the middle of the room and just looking.

 

God, there was so much to look at.

 

“Making a pros and cons list.” She said, shrugging like this wasn’t the most insane thing he’s ever seen.

 

“Pros and cons of what?”

 

“Wether or not I should marry Steve.” She said, as if to say ‘duh’.

 

“And?” He asked.

 

“And what?” She turned to look at him, irritated that he was asking so many questions.

 

“What’s winning? Pros or cons?” He asked, taking a sip of his tea.

 

“Can’t decided, that’s why there’s so many papers.”

 

“Rebecca there’s so much paper in here it’s probably a whole fucking tree.” He said, picking up a sheet and examining the messy scrawl.

 

She snatched it out of his hand, holding it to her chest and looking at him accusatorially.

 

“Hey,” He said, holding up his hands. “You’re the one that invited me over to help you, so don’t start acting all defensive.”

 

She deflated. “I’m sorry.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing,” She said, shaking her head and putting on a smile. “Let’s just start getting ready.” And then she turned towards the bathroom, soon after Bucky heard the hair dryer start.

 

Whatever was going on with his sister couldn’t be good.

 

Bucky examined some of the papers while Becca was out of the room, stopping on one in particular.

 

 

 

Pros

 

Steve is handsome

 

Steve is nice

 

Steve loves me

 

 

 

Cons

 

Steve is ugly

 

Steve is rude

 

Steve **hates** me

 

 

 

Bucky was starting to wonder what exactly Steve and Rebecca’s relationship was really like.

 

Or maybe his sister was just losing her mind.

 

He picked up another paper.

 

 

This one wasn’t a pros and cons list, it simply had scrawled messing writing, the letters written in sharp, jagged lines.

 

 

 

“Steve will never love me because _he_ came back, it’s always about him! And it’s his fault, he’s the problem. Always the problem.”

 

 

 

Bucky stared at the sticky note for a moment, rereading the words over and over. Did his sister really blame him for all of this? Did she honestly twist it up in her head so much that she believed Bucky was the one in the wrong?

 

He heard the floor squeak behind him, and the Omega dropped the note to the floor, turning around only to be met with the sight of Rebecca inches from his face, the unplugged hairdryer in her hand, the cord dangling against the ground.

 

He was about to say something when she raised the object above her head, and then she was so fast.

 

When it wacked him in the head he was knocked out and on the floor before any words could come out his mouth.

 

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

 

T’Challa was sat at a seat on one of the long benches, he was close to the back, not wanting to take up space near the front, nor did he want to be that close to witness the wedding.

 

He was texting James to ask where he was,

 

 

T’Challa:

Are you still with your sister?

 

James:

Yes :)

 

T’Challa:

Isn’t the wedding about to start? Shouldn’t you be finding a seat?

 

James:

Everything is fine stop worrying

 

 

The Alpha was confused by the text, usually his boyfriend always used commas and periods when typing, and he never sent emojis because he knew T’Challa didn’t quite understand them.

 

Maybe he was in a rush.

 

The Alpha looked to his left, at the large doors inside the church, where the wedding party would enter from. Down the long, long aisle.

 

T’Challa looked towards the front of the large room, locking eyes with George Barnes who mouthed, “Where is Bucky?”

 

T’Challa shrugged, frowning. Mouthing back, “I don’t know.”

 

George’s face began to grow worried, but before he could do anything the large doors opened, and the groomsmen and bridesmaids started walking out. Steve stood nervously at the alter, not looking excited, not looking panicked, just looking blank.

 

Blank face, blank stance, blank emotions.

 

T’Challa grabbed his phone again.

 

 

T’Challa:

It’s starting where are you?

 

James:

I’m fine

 

T’Challa:

That’s not what I asked. I asked where you were.

 

James:

Everything’s fine

 

T’Challa:

James answer me.

 

James:

Vrythins fne

 

 

 

Everything is not fine, T’Challa needed to find his Omega.

 

 

T’Challa:

James, where are you?

 

Nothing.

 

T’Challa:

Please

 

Nothing.

 

T’Challa:

I can help, did something happen?

 

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

A different music started to play as the wedding party finished walking down the aisle, and when T’Challa turned his head, slightly to the left, he saw Rebecca Barnes.

 

She stepped out of the large doors, Cinderella dress on, and blinding grin plastered to her face.

 

 

 

 

And there was still nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know. I don’t even know. I JUST DONT FUCKING KNOW. Like, how the hell am I supposed to dig myself out of this fucked up chapter? I honestly have no clue.
> 
> And just so you know, even if this is a spoiler, Bucky and the baby are going to be fine. I promise that they will.
> 
> (Also, this is a weird question to ask after this chapter, but if you guys have any boy baby name suggestions for Bucky and T’Challa’s son let me know.)
> 
> Oh, and apologies for the cliffhanger. Another cliffhanger... I’m terrible.


	12. The Wedding (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so something you guys should know about this chapter is that it doesn’t pick up right after the last chapter, it’s actually what happened during the last chapter but from Bucky’s POV. So, Incase you were confused by that thought I’d put it up here now.
> 
> Also, I know a lot of people didn’t like last chapter, which I understand, and it’s not like anyone really left mean comments. But when you talk about how long it takes me to update, it makes me lose inspiration, and therefor, takes me longer to update. So, just so you’re aware, leaving comments like that means that updates take longer.

Bucky felt dizzy, and disoriented.

 

He brought his hands to his face, feeling a bump on his forehead.

 

Ouch.

 

When he came back into conciseness a little more he realized he was laying down, cramped up. His legs were bent into his stomach, and his neck was curled against a wall.

 

He felt the baby kick, and was relieved to know that his son was fine.

 

When he opened his eyes it hurt, a piercing pain directly behind his eyeballs, radiating all through his his skull and down the back of his neck.

 

After blinking away enough of the pain to focus Bucky realized it was dark, or, mostly dark.

 

There was a sliver of light right across from him.

 

A door?

 

He reached his left arm out, seeing as his right was crammed under his body, and poked his finger under the sliver.

 

Felt like carpet. It was soft, and a little scratchy.

 

He wanted to get up so bad, but he just couldn’t. His head hurt to much, and his body felt to limp, it was just to hard to move.

 

He just kept feeling the bit of carpet, couldn’t tell if it reached into the cramped space of this room, he just knew he wanted out of here.

 

The Omega tried, tried so hard to stay awake, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open, and he couldn’t keep his conscious mind, eventually the void of sleep took over, and he was still stuck in this dark room.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

The Omega groaned, hearing clatters outside of the sliver.

 

Where the light shone in, to wide lines of shadow blocked it.

 

What was that?

 

They moved.

 

Click,

 

Click,

 

Click,

 

Pause.

 

Click.

 

Click,

 

Stop.

 

The sliver expanded, but not from the bottom, from the side. Suddenly it was so bright, and the figure blocking part of the light was not large enough to cover it all.

 

“As long as you stay out of my way today, everything will be fine.” A loud voice said, he knows that voice.

 

It sounded like...

 

Sleep took over once more, and everything was void again.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Bucky smiled, reaching out a hand to touch his Alpha’s face, but nothing happened. T’Challa was gone, where did he go?

 

“-Challa...” The Omega whispered, his finger tips feeling the smooth door.

 

It was only a dream, his Alpha wasn’t here, and Bucky was alone.

 

Kick.

 

Well, not completely alone.

 

 

Bucky needed to move, he need to get up, get out.

 

It was just to hard, everything was so slow, so dark. Even his sliver wasn’t as bright, but it was still there.

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

The next time Bucky woke up he actually felt awake.

 

His breaths felt richer, more air feeling his lungs, and he hadn’t even realized it was hard to breathe until now.

 

The pain in his head was no longer behind his eyes, only thrumming as an ache through his skull.

 

His neck still hurt, but he was sure it was only because it had been bent for what he assumed was hours.

 

The baby must have been what woken him up, because that kid was going to town on his bladder. And wow, he needed to pee.

 

His right arm felt numb from being under his body this whole time, so it took work to use his left hand to push his limp weight up.

 

As soon as he was sitting his stomach rolled, and the pounding in his head got ten times worse.

 

He felt himself gag, and leaned over to vomit into the small room. Feeling the ground now he realized that the carpet from the other side of the sliver did in fact enter into the small room.

 

A small room that now didn’t smell very good.

 

When he was able to breathe properly again, and his stomach felt stable, he smacked his hand against the door, feeling the dark shadow for a handle.

 

There wasn’t one, he did feel the empty socket of where one used to lay.

 

He was trapped, when that realization hit Bucky began to panic.

 

The need to pee only increased in this position, and the baby started kicking more, sensing his mother’s distress.

 

Huffing out breaths Bucky tried to stand, leaning against the door, his palms flat against the surface as his wobbly legs found purchase under him.

 

He was pretty sure he stepped in his vomit, but he had shoes on and wasn’t to worried about it. There was plenty more to worry about anyway, like that fact that he was trapped in a fucking tiny ass room with a very full, very close to exploding bladder.

 

He felt around the walls, letting his body lean against the door.

 

Something was sticking out of the wall at an angle, he felt it some more, letting his hand smack against it until it started to move under the weight of his palm.

 

He pushed it upwards, seeing as that was the only direction it would go.

 

A quiet click sounded the room, and then light from above shone through, blinding him more than the sliver ever did.

 

He blinked, trying to let his eyes focus but the pain of being blinded hurt so much, he had to cover his eyes, only looking through his fingers after a moment.

 

It took time, but after a few minutes he was able to see.

 

He was in a closet.

 

There were clothes hanging from a pole, and shoes under them on the ground.

 

Men’s clothes,

 

Steve’s clothes.

 

He needed to get out of here, now that he was aware all he could smell was the Alpha and it made him want to throw up again.

 

He turned around, still leaning against the door a little, examining the spot where the door handle was removed.

 

Bucky pushed against the door, feeling it jiggle but not move.

 

He felt a faint sob come out, but refused to give up.

 

“You can do this.” The Omega whispered.

 

He shoved more.

 

The door was weak, Bucky was sure if he got enough force behind it that the thing would give, and he’d be free.

 

When the Omega slammed his palms into the wood he felt it budge.

 

Deciding that using his feet would be better, he tried pressing the bottom of his shoe into the door, bending his knee and then bringing weight down on the lower part of the wood.

 

If he wasn’t pregnant right now he’d try and slam his body against it, but he wasn’t willing to take that risk.

 

 

He’d never risk his baby.

 

 

He kept kicking, kept pushing but nothing was happening.

 

Maybe it was time to give up, he turned around in the small space, but that was worse. Steve’s clothes were on this side, and it smelled to much of the Alpha here.

 

He looked to his right in the small area, hoping his vomit didn’t get on that side so he could sit.

 

There was only a tin box on that side, he shoved it out of the way, taking its place as he slid down the wall.

 

For awhile he just sat there, staring at the tin box, in the dim light it looked like a rusted red.

 

The latch in the front had definitely seen better days, because it looked as though it was falling apart.

 

Out of boredom he opened the thing, feeling it stick and having to really pull before the lid popped up.

 

Bucky gasped.

 

This was a tool box, he could use this.

 

“Yes, fuck yes!” He said, biting his lip in determination as he grabbed the hammer out of it.

 

Standing, he took a step back to the door, gripping the old hammer.

 

The Omega took a breath, bringing the tool up before swinging it down on the empty handle socket.

 

Immediately the wood started to splinter, and with a few more swings the results were looking good.

 

Bucky kept hitting the door, and the sound of wood cracking and splintering apart was the most satisfying sound he could hear right now.

 

When one hit went through the wood the door popped open, and Bucky gasped, pushing it as open as he could and stepping out into the bright daylight.

 

It was Rebecca and Steve’s room.

 

Where all the papers and notes had been scattered earlier, a clean spotless room now lay.

 

She’d gotten rid of everything.

 

When he looked at the windows he saw that the curtains were closed, and the gray theme of the room looked peaceful, looked tired.

 

And then he remember that he needed to pee so fucking bad and ran to the bathroom on the other side of the bed.

 

When he relieved himself Bucky knew he needed to get the fuck out of this room.

 

He was sure his Alpha was worried, and he needed to reassure the man that he and the baby were fine.

 

He also had a wedding to stop, because no matter what Steve did to him, no one should have to marry the psychopath that was his sister.

 

She may be his twin, and he did try giving her another chance, but she not only hurt him, she put his child’s life in danger.

 

What if she’d hurt his baby?

 

Obviously she knew that was a possibility when she hit him, and for that he would never forgive her. Ever.

 

BEEP

 

BEEP

 

BEEP

 

He heard from outside.

 

Rushing out of the room, through the hallway and down the stairs Bucky made it to the front door, he made sure to grab his jacket first and went outside, pulling on the warm fabric.

 

It was a garbage truck.

 

Bucky stared at the trash can belonging to his sister and Steve’s house, he just looked at it, before everything clicked.

 

Rebecca got rid of all the papers, all of the evidence.

 

Bucky ran to the cans, just as soon as the guy went to pick it up.

 

“Wait!” Buck yelled, blushing when the Beta raised a brow.

 

“I-I, didn’t mean to throw this one out,” Bucky stammered, picking up the two lightest bags on top.

 

He knew there had to be paper in these, this had to be them.

 

The guy nodded at him, before going back to work.

 

 

When Bucky opened the ties on the plastic bags he saw the papers, and he grinned.

 

At least he had proof, there was no way Rebecca could deny this now.

 

Now he just needed to get to the wedding, when he reached for his phone he realized it wasn’t in his pocket.

 

Fuck, the bitch took his phone.

 

He set the bags down, sighing.

 

A loud thunk in one of the bags sounded when he set it on the sidewalks, lifting the plastic he saw the dark outline of what he assumes is his cell phone.

 

She threw his phone away?!

 

“Fucking bitch.” He whispered, digging through the bag until he had the device.

 

And of fucking course it’s dead.

 

The church was only fifteen minutes away, and the wedding wasn’t until 3:00.

 

He went back inside, looking for a house phone but it didn’t look like they had one.

 

The clock on the oven read 2:43 pm.

 

Fuck, he needed to leave.

 

 

The walk to the church was not an enjoyable one, he was stressed he wouldn’t make it in time, and he had to carry these fucking garbage bags, _and_ he was being assaulted from the inside by hard wacks to the ribs.

 

He got some strange looks from a few old ladies sitting on a bench, probably judging him for being an unmated pregnant Omega walking on the streets alone holding garbage bags. Yeah, he can see why they stared.

 

One dog wouldn’t leave his foot alone, probably smelling the vomit he stepped in earlier.

 

Two teenage Alpha’s tried to flirt with him (not very well either, they were much to nervous), he shut that the fuck down.

 

When he finally made it to the church, he was out of breath, panting as he walked up the steps.

 

He decided to drop the garbage bags outside the doors, seeing as that wouldn’t look great coming into a church like that. Although, he is here to stop a wedding after all.

 

When he walked through the first set of doors he was worried he was too late, the music had already started, but when he looked up he saw the back of Rebecca’s white dressed as she walked down the aisles.

 

This was the moment, Bucky walked to the second set of doors as Becca made it to Steve. A dejected look on the Alpha’s face, and a grin on his sisters.

 

Taking a breath, Bucky raised his voice, letting it echo through the large room.

 

“Stop the wedding!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky don’t need a man to come and safe him, he’s an independent Omega and can get out all by his self!
> 
> Anyway, hope you all liked that chapter :)
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so these are my top three name picks for the baby. Two are suggestions and one I just like and thought would be cute.   
> So I’m gonna let you guys vote on your favorite, and whatever one has the most votes will be the baby’s name.
> 
> The names are:
> 
> Shya (shy-uh)  
> Azari  
> Azzuri


	13. The Wedding (Part Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had such bad writers block when it came to this chapter, I’ve been trying to write it everyday for the last month but end up just sitting there, not able to come up with any ideas.
> 
> So slowly this chapter has been written, I’ve been trying to add to it as much as I can and I finally had enough to post so here we go.

 

 

 

“Stop the wedding!” Echoed loud in the expansive church, as all heads turned to the large wood doors.

 

They saw Bucky standing in the doorway, rays of sunlight casting past his silhouetted form.

 

The reactions throughout the room were vastly different, for the Omega’s boyfriend, T’Challa he felt relief.

 

The fact that his gorgeous love was okay, standing not to far away from him and clearly on a mission told him everything would be fine. Until he saw the bruise on Bucky’s forehead.

 

Now, there was hell to pay, and whoever caused this pain and injury to the mother of his child was gonna receive a very unkind and unpleasant death.

 

 

Across the room, at the front pews on the brides side of the church were the mother and father of the Omega, and to say they were concerned would be an understatement.

 

Winifred and George Barnes were not only concerned that their Omega son was breaking up and stopping the wedding of their Beta daughter, but were also extremely worried over the fact that Bucky had only just made it to the wedding, looking a mess on top of everything with a mark on his head.

 

Winnie wanted to rush up and make some soup while she tucked James into bed and held a wet towel against his forehead until all was right again.

 

George had an indescribable urge to strangle whom ever had dared to hurt his sweet Omega son, until the logical and analytical part of his brain realized this was almost positively the work of his daughter, and then he felt conflicted about his earlier destructive thoughts.

 

 

At the altar stood two very different people with two very different reactions.

 

On the right side of the church, Steve Rogers felt the deep, thick, intrusive knot in his chest fall to his stomach, dropping from his heart into the hollow crevices of his insides, where it remained creating a painful, breath taking sensation.

 

Beyond all that Steve felt a hope rising in his heart, taking hold of the tight pain from before and loosening the grasp on it, giving the sense of happiness in its wake.

 

Steve was hopeful and happy, and the thought that maybe he was daydreaming at his own wedding crossed his mind, until he realized everyone was looking towards the Omega at the door, everyone had hushed not for the couple who was to give each other their vowels, but to pay witness to the dramatic events that were to unfold around them.

 

And all Steve could do was watch.

 

 

 

Rebecca Barnes who, on the left side of the church, felt the large, tight grin plastered over her face twitch but not falter, snapped her head towards the large doors.

 

She felt her face tighten at the sight of her twin brother, and his disheveled state.

 

Stop the wedding?

 

How dare he, she thought. How dare he try and stop their wedding, how was he even here? She put him in the closet so he wouldn’t be here, just until the wedding was over. Why did he have to ruin this!

 

“Shit...” Rebecca whispered, causing Steve to turn and glance at her.

 

The panicked look on her face gave way to her fears, and Steve started to question what was going on.

 

The Alpha leaned down to whisper back to her. “What did you do?”

 

Becca snapped her eyes back up to Steve, startled.

 

“What? Nothing.”

 

He looked skeptical.

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

 

Fuck,

 

...

 

 

 

 

“James?” Winifred asked as she stood, her husband following her to his feet.

 

“What’s happeni-“ George started to ask, only to be cut off by Rebecca.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” She yelled at her brother, feigning a sad face. “HOW COULD YOU RUIN MY WEDDING!”

 

The family in the pews turned to look at Bucky with an accusatory face, buying into Rebecca’s ‘how could you do this to me, I’m so innocent’ act.

 

“How could I ruin your wedding?” The Omega asked, appalled. “How could you lock me in a fucking closet?!”

 

A few people gasped, others murmured around the room.

 

They heard their mother say, “What?” Emotion thick in her voice.

 

“I-I...” Rebecca stuttered, unsure of how to get herself out of this mess.

 

“You what Rebecca?” Steve asked, eyes wide and frightful over the actions of his... his fiancée?

 

Steve could hear a quiet, “I knew she was crazy.” From behind him, mostly likely Wade.

 

“Did you give him that bruise too?” Natasha asked from behind Rebecca, having taken a step back from the bride.

 

Becca shook her head, having a hard time coming up with a clear story.

 

“N-no-“

 

“Yes you fucking did!” Bucky said, walking closer to the couple. At this point T’Challa had moved to follow the Omega, not taking control but letting his boyfriend know he was there Incase he needed him (he was also glaring daggers at Rebecca).

 

“Don’t lie Rebecca,” Bucky said. “For the first time in your life don’t fucking lie.”

 

A drip of sweat rolled down Rebecca’s forehead, and her eyes darted around the room.

 

“What!” Winifred yelled, tears in her eyes. “Rebecca what did you do?”

 

As Winnie got emotional, looking at her daughter in distress, George decided to ask Bucky.

 

“What exactly happened, James?”

 

Bucky turned to his dad, giving him a small smile of reassurance. “Well, when T’Challa dropped me of at Rebecca’s house she brought me upstairs, into her room. And she was freaking out, dad. There was papers everywhere-“

 

“What kind of papers?” Steve asked, looking confused beyond belief.

 

“Uhm, she’d written all over them, I brought them with me if you guys wanna see. But anyway-“

 

“You’re lying!” Rebecca said, trying to interrupt.

 

“I have proof!” Bucky yelled back, gaining an angry sneer from his sister, before he turned back to look at his father. “ _Anyway_ , Rebecca went into the bathroom, and so I read some of the papers and they were just- just really weird and confusing. And so- so I turned around and then she hit me with something-“

 

“I did not!” His sister cut in again, desperate to save name, while Bucky just kept talking over her.

 

“And then I woke up in a fucking closet! Incase you wanna go back to their house there’s a huge fucking hole in the door.”

 

“How did you-?” Steve asked, even more confused.

 

“There was a tool box-“

 

“Oh!” Steve exclaimed. “Yeah, I just installed some shelves in there-“

 

“Steve!” Sarah Rogers said, coming to stand by her son. “Not the time, hun.”

 

The Alpha nodded, a rosy blush coming over his cheeks.

 

As the family chattered to each other, discussing the situation and how to deal with it, Rebecca Barnes began to fume.

 

She knew it, she fucking _knew_ James was gonna ruin her wedding. So close, she thought. She was so close to having everything. Steve, she’d almost had him, she’d almost won. But Bucky had to Intrude, she never should have invited him, life was better when he wasn’t here.

 

All the beta could focus on was Bucky, it was like her vision had zeroed in on the Omega, and the pounding in her heart only furthered her anger.

 

Before anyone could react Rebecca had charged Bucky, knocking him to the ground.

 

Luckily T’Challa was behind Bucky and was able to break the Omega’s fall, sliding under him so all his back hit was the Alpha’s chest, immediately cradled in strong arms.

 

Bucky felt his Alpha’s large hands come to cover his belly, protecting their unborn child.

 

Rebecca had barely landed on the couple when Steve was pulling her off, just in time for two cops to storm through the open doors.

 

“What-“ Steve said, startled by the presence of law enforcement.

 

That’s when Natasha came forward, holding up her phone. “I called 911.”

 

“Thank fuck.” Tony whispered.

 

“Oh my god!” Winifred yelled, racing forward towards her children. George followed, helping Bucky stand as his wife brushed his hair back, checking he was okay.

 

A police officer walked towards Steve and Rebecca, grabbing the Beta and handcuffing her before reading her rights.

 

“What! Why are you arresting me!?”

 

“For assaulting a pregnant Omega, Miss.” The one handcuffing her said.

 

Bringing any harm to an Omega was frowned upon, but harming a _pregnant_ Omega, that was cause for possible jail time. With Omega’s being so rare, being seen as delicate and precious creatures, the United States took their care very seriously.

 

And Rebecca had fucked up.

 

“What?!” The Beta yelled, being pulled towards the doors of the church. “You can’t do that!”

 

“Please calm down, Mam.” The other officer said, leading the way outside.

 

Some of the family members rushed to the door to watch Rebecca be taken away, even some younger cousins were filming on their phones.

 

“MOM! DAD!” Rebecca yelled, turning her head wildly, only to be met with disappointing looks.

 

There was a lot Winifred and George Barnes could forgive their daughter for, a lot they could move on from, but _this_? This they weren’t sure of.

 

Winnie returned her attention to her son, examining the bruise on his forehead.

 

“Honey, are you okay?”

 

Bucky nodded, giving a small smile to his mom. “I’m fine mom, just kinda- startled.”

 

T’Challa wrapped his arms around Bucky, the Alpha closing his eyes and inhaling the Omega’s scent. Bucky leaned back, relaxing into his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” T’Challa whispered in Bucky’s ear.

 

“Shush, don’t apologize for something you couldn’t help. But thank you for catching me.” He said as he smiled up at the other.

 

“Always.”

 

 

Steve walked towards them, his mouth open and eyes still wide in shock.

 

The blond gave an unhumorous chuckle. “You did tell me not to marry her.”

 

Bucky laughed a little. “And I’m always right.”

 

Steve genuinely laughed this time, nodding his head as Clint and Tony came to check on him.

 

“Buck- you uh, you should probably go to the hospital, right? Just to make sure everything-“ at this he gestured to Bucky’s middle. “Is okay.”

 

Bucky nodded, letting T’Challa take his hand and guide him towards the exit, his parents followed, wanting to make sure everything was okay.

 

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

 

“-Well, it looks like baby’s okay, kicking around in there.” The doctor said, handing Bucky a cloth to wipe his stomach off.

 

“You’re sure?” T’Challa asked, his nerves shining through.

 

The doctor nodded, “Positive.” She said, giving them a reassuring smile.

 

“And James?”

 

She examined his bruise once more, having already done a concussion check confirming that yes, he had one, but it wasn’t life threatening.

 

“As I said before, just take it easy, you’ll probably have a headache for the next few days, but it’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Bucky nodded. “Thank you.”

 

“Mhm.” She gave a small smile. “I think that’s all boys, so you’re free to go.”

 

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

 

“You’re sure you’re okay, honey?” Winifred asked for the 97th time, walking over to stand in front of the couch where her son sat.

 

“I’m fine mom, no need to worry.” Bucky said from where he sat, T’Challa’s arm wrapped around his shoulders as the Omega laid his legs across the Alpha’s lap.

 

“How about some ice cream?” She asked, that momly smile on her face.

 

“I’m okay mom-“

 

But she was already walking into the kitchen.

 

Bucky sighed, letting himself relax into his Alpha’s hold.

 

Rebecca was at the police station being questioned, the officers had made sure to take the garbage bag full of Rebecca’s crazy notes.

 

It’s finally over, he thought to himself.

 

 

 

 

A smile dawned Bucky Barnes’ face that night, it was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly so disappointed with how this chapter turned out, it’s like, I knew what I wanted to happen but I for some reason couldn’t get it into words, so the chapter came out rushed and disorganized.
> 
> I hope you guys at least enjoyed it, and I apologize for the wait, if I was able to think of more ideas then this chapter would have been posted sooner.
> 
> But thanks for reading.


	14. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so sorry about the wait guys. I’d been dealing with some crazy writers block up until tonight, when passion struck! Thank goodness for that, because I have another fic I a really wanna get done before December because it’s gonna be a Christmas stucky one and awww I’m excited. Anyway, I haven’t written that one yet but I have plans to.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING for talk of mental illness in this chapter! It’s only in it for a small amount and doesn’t go into detail, but figure I should put this out there just Incase.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I changed my profile picture to a younger version of RDJ because for some reason it makes me think of the holidays, and since Halloween is over it’s basically Christmas.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yep.

 

 

 

Ever since they were little Rebecca had always viewed their existence as winner, and loser.

 

She was always the loser.

 

Her parents always favored Bucky, always praised their little Omega son for every little thing. When he won the spelling bee in third grade, brought them out for pizza to celebrate. When he went to his first high school dance, took endless pictures of him and Steve, showering him with complements on how absolutely beautiful he was in his suit.

 

Rebecca was never good enough to get their praise. She never won things at school, her grades were always average and never exceeding anything worth mentioning. She didn’t go to that school dance because Bruce Banner had turned her down (She was pretty sure it was because he had a crush on Bucky), and _everyone_ knows it’s lame to go to homecoming alone.

 

When he got his drivers license on his first try they congratulated him, their father telling him all about his first year of driving and how much fun Bucky would have.

 

It took Rebecca three tries to get her license. They didn’t celebrate, only made jokes, “Third times a charm, ay?”.

 

Since forever Rebecca had always lost.

 

Since they could walk,

 

Talk.

 

Play,

 

Fight.

 

Since forever.

 

So when Steve made that move Rebecca Barnes told herself it was her turn to be a winner, because she’s lost so many times that it was finally her turn for victory.

 

Sometimes a persons mind can be clouded by adolescence and unkind thinking. Sometimes it will take over a persons being so much that they’re convinced it’s right, everything they do is justified and in no way their fault.

 

Rebecca Barnes had been misguided, and now it’s time to face the consequences of her actions.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If you asked Bucky what his childhood with Rebecca as his twin was spent like, he’d tell a much different story than his sisters.

 

He remembered that spelling bee, how Rebecca was too self conscious to participate. When he won their parents took them both out for pizza, they let him and Rebecca split a giant cookie and play claw machine until they got that little tiger stuffed animal they thought was so cool.

 

When Bruce Banner turned down Rebecca she came home crying, Bucky asked what was wrong and she told him.

 

Said the Beta told her he just wasn’t interested, and Bucky could understand why. Rebecca was loud and fun whereas Bruce was quite and observant. They wouldn’t mesh and his sister couldn’t see that. He was sure Bruce never meant to hurt her feelings, he was probably just factual about his refusal.

 

“You can go with me and Steve.” Bucky suggested, patting her back as she cried on her bed.

 

“What and be the lame third wheel to my brother and his boyfriend? No thanks.”

 

“No one would judge you, I’m sure Steve wouldn’t mind. Come on, we’ll have fun-“

 

“I said no!” She shouted, pushing him out of her room and slamming the door.

 

Bucky understood why, she was hurting and taking it out on him. He wouldn’t hold that against his sister.

 

 

When Bucky got his drivers license first he was excited, not because he was beating his sister but because that meant he could drive to see Steve whenever instead of riding his bike or hanging out at school. Steve still wasn’t old enough for his license yet, so the Alpha was just as happy when Bucky would come over and hang out.

 

Rebecca got hers on the third try, and instead of being excited about it she just grumbled.

 

“You know dad’s just teasing right?” Bucky asked her, it was pretty obvious why she was upset. Having your parents make silly jokes about something you worked hard for must be frustrating. Not that their dad could tell it pissed her off, she only put on smiles for their parents.

 

“Well not all of us are perfect.” She said, the attitude clear.

 

He sighed. “Whatever Becks, it’s okay to be excited about your own accomplishments you know.” He said before leaving the room.

 

 

Bucky never knew what his sister really thought of their lives as twins, all he knew was his own opinion and memory.

 

And Bucky remembers how stern his sister was, how determined.

 

 

If you compared the twos stories, you’d think it was a completely different childhood, with different parents and different siblings.

 

It makes one think... which ones the truth?

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

Three weeks after the “Wedding”

 

 

 

“How ya holding up pal?” Clint asked, patting the blond on the back.

 

Steve took a sip of his lemonade, because he didn’t feel like drowning his life in alcohol right now.

 

“Well let’s see.” Steve started, looking around at the people sat at the table. “My fiancée- well, my _ex_ -fiancée is actually bat shit crazy, I’m not kidding don’t laugh Wade! It was confirmed by a fucking doctor she’s actually mentally insane. But anyway, she’s crazy. Bucky’s left back to LA with his Alpha to go have a family and be happy, which is great.” He paused for another sip of lemonade, it was pink. “Um, my mom won’t stop cornering me to talk about my _feelings_ , and my dad doesn’t know what to do so he just kind of offers me food and then puts on the game. So yeah! I’m doing great.”

 

 

His friends chuckled in a very uncomfortable way.

 

“Well at least your mental health hadn’t suffered.” Natasha said sarcastically.

 

“I think the real thing we should be toasting here is the fact that you’re not shackled to Rebecca Barnes.” Tony said, raising his glass.

 

Everybody said “Ay!” And clinked glasses.

 

“To bad Bucky had to go back home, it was nice seeing him.” Sam said.

 

“I thought you two never really were that close?” Steve asked, tilting his head.

 

“Nah, mostly because every time I saw him you had your face glued to his, but now getting to talk to him, as grown ups was nice. I liked his Alpha too, although he was a bit intimidating.”

 

“Well he is the head of a big company.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah I’m still trying to get Bucky to get me a meeting with him.” Tony said, a growl leaving his lips.

 

Everybody laughed, almost certain Bucky wouldn’t try that hard to convince his Alpha, and T’Challa would most likely decline, just to fuck with Tony.

 

They all had some nice conversation after that, until the night grew darker, and the time later as everyone finished up the last of their meals.

 

“So what’s next for you Steve?” Nat asked. “Got any post break up plans. You’re a free man now, what are you gonna do?”

 

Steve sighed, he’d been thinking through his options, scratching the scruff growing out on his chin he looked up to the waiting eyes of his friends.

 

“I’ve been looking into renting this beach house about an hours drive from here, I’ll probably settle there for awhile, maybe write a novel about my twisted relationships. Probably paint, or get a dog or something.” He shrugged.

 

“I’d pay good money for that book,” Clint said. “You plan on putting in anything graphic? Just curious.” The Beta said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Steve laughed, shaking his head at his friends.

 

Yeah, he knows he’s been a fuck up, for a long time now. He’s messed up peoples lives, hurt them willingly. What he’s done to Bucky is something he’ll never forgive himself for, but he’s trying to remember what his mother told him.

 

 

“Just because you’ve done bad things doesn’t mean you have to suffer.” She’d said, holding his cheek in her small hand as she smiled up at him. “I know you’ve done things you regret, and I know you’re gonna suffer for some of them. But having a guilty conscience doesn’t mean you have to put your life on hold. Because I promise you, no matter how much you think Bucky hates you, he’d never tell you to stop living your life.”

 

 

So that’s what he’s doing, getting on with his life. He wasn’t sure if the feeling of guilt and regret would ever fade or leave him, but his mother was right, he couldn’t just stop.

 

Stopping wouldn’t help Bucky any, the Omega probably never thinks about what Steve does anyway, so he might as well get on with it.

 

Start living his life, away from the Barnes family.

 

He felt ready, and maybe a little excited.

 

Time for a new adventure.

 

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

 

Rebecca Barnes was questioned.

 

By a lot of people, many times now.

 

To sum up a boring two weeks for her, the final questioning was held with a doctor, they didn’t tell her what kind of doctor but she assumed he was the kind you talk too.

 

She liked him, he made things make sense.

 

He was honest and in turn so was she.

 

 

Rebecca Barnes is a very hard story to tell, she’s explosive and all over the place. Her ending is- complex.

 

Perhaps it’s not the final ending, just a speed bump, maybe.

 

 

They diagnosed her, she remembers words like bipolar getting thrown around, scarier words like schizophrenia were spoken.

 

In conclusion she never wanted the final answer, and willing excepted the medicine they gave her. The special doctor told her if she listened to instructions, if she followed the rules and was able to improve her mental state she had hope of a normal life.

 

When months had passed and the medicine began to work, the therapy, the doctors, everything, she found her breakthrough moment the doctor had promised.

 

The only thing she hadn’t expected with her breakthrough was the fact it would only be _feelings_ breaking down her walls.

 

One feeling in particular.

 

 

Guilt.

 

 

So, so much guilt.

 

 

She didn’t know if she could ever find forgiveness from those she hurt, she was pretty sure she didn’t deserve it.

 

 

 

 

.•O•.

 

 

 

 

Four months later

 

 

 

“-Oh my god! Let me see that little face!” Winnie shouted over the laptops screen.

 

They were on Skype, and Bucky moved to the end of the couch, closer to where the laptop rests on the coffee table, bringing his little month old bundle into view.

 

“Mom you literally Skyped me yesterday to see him.”

 

She waved a hand as if to say ‘oh hush you’.

 

“But he’s just so handsome I wanna see him always!” His mother gushed.

 

Bucky watched as George popped his head into the scream, a grin plastering his face immediately. “Is that my little grandson! Hi buddy, it’s grandpa!”

 

“I can’t wait until our flight next week!” Winnie squealed.

 

“Me neither mom, he’s grown some since you guys were last here.” Bucky said, smiling down at his little baby.

 

“Well I should hope so, he was just a newborn when we saw him. Now he’s a big boy!” She said, holding her cheeks as if she was phantom pinching her grandsons.

 

“He’s only a month old, I wouldn’t classify him as ‘big’.” Bucky said, laughing as his little boy sighed. “No you’re still my sweet little one aren’t you? My handsome little Azzuri!” Bucky cooed down to his sweetie.

 

“Why Azzuri though?” His dad asked, still butthurt that they didn’t name the baby George.

 

“Because that’s T’Challa’s grandfathers name, he’s a very important member of the family, it was special to T’Challa.” Bucky explained for the eightieth time to his father, an exasperated sigh accompanying it.

 

“Yes, Yes.” His father said, nodding along before becoming distracted with baby talk again.

 

After awhile Bucky had to tell them bye. “Alright, I have to let you go now, I’ve gotta start dinner.” At his parents groan he laughed. “You guys will see him in a week.”

 

“That’s so far away!” They complained at the same time.

 

Bucky said his goodbyes, it always made him happy talking to his parents.

 

He smiled when the door to their large apartment opened, T’Challa walking through, dropping his bag and immediately coming to give Bucky and their son a kiss.

 

“How was your day, my love?” He asked, taking Azzuri from Bucky’s arms to cradle the baby himself.

 

T’Challa got lost in their sons eyes, and Bucky could understand why. Azzuri was a beautiful child, his skin tone taking only a slight shade lighter than T’Challas, and his beautiful hazel eyes had the sweetest little flecks of green in them. He had that cute button nose infants tended to share, and his lips were identical to Bucky’s.

 

He was a perfect mix of the two, a beautiful tea steeped in the most complementary of flavors.

 

He was everything to them.

 

Bucky just smiled, leaning into kiss his Alpha’s cheek.

 

“Just two more months.” Bucky whispered, making T’Challa grin.

 

To more months until Bucky would finally have his heat, two more months until him and T’Challa would participate in a mating bond, leaving bites on each other’s neck in the most intimate of ways.

 

Usually Omega’s wouldn’t give their Alpha’s a mark, but when Bucky brought up the topic months ago T’Challa had said, “Of course I want you to bite me, it would feel incomplete to leave my mark on you without holding yours on me. I want the world to know I’m loved by a beautiful man, and I want to have the strongest connection I could possibly have with you.”

 

And damnit Bucky had started sobbing at that, granted he was only four months pregnant at the time of this conversation, but none the less he was with the sweetest man and he never felt more loved.

 

 

“Can’t wait to have that with you.” T’Challa whispered back, kissing Bucky before returning his gaze to Azzuri.

 

Bucky just stroked both of their heads.

 

This was only the beginning.

 

He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t respond to the comments on the last chapter, I just forgot and it’s really late so I figured I’d just post this chapter instead of spending time replying. But thank you to everyone that left a nice comment last chapter, definitely helped inspire me!
> 
>  
> 
> I know this ending is kind of a make up your own ending, but I like that. You guys can decide whatever you want to happen for them.
> 
>  
> 
> What I imagine is that Steve moved to the beach, wrote that noval, (it probably got turned into a hallmark movie or something) probably met some nice Beta girl and married her eventually idk.
> 
> I think Becca found forgiveness from her parents but not Bucky, she probably never met Azzuri, for good reason. And she’s never spoken to Bucky again.
> 
> Bucky and T’Challa definitely mated, are happy and living their best lives. I bet they had their second child by the time Azzuri was two or three, another boy of course. And then maybe a little girl down the line. Bucky probably became a huge part of T’Challas company, I like to think he helped improve it immensely. And Tony never did get that meeting with T’Challa.
> 
> Oh! And T’Challa totally made them get a cat because duh.
> 
> Anyway! Wow, the end. Like it just hit me that this is it, I’ve Been Dying To Tell You is officially over. I honestly didn’t think this fic would get such a response out of everyone, I certainly didn’t think it would be this long.
> 
> Just know that I appreciate all of you so much, really. Whenever I get a nice comment, no matter how short or long, it literally makes me smile all day. Thank you all for being supportive when I was having writers block through all of this, and patient when I took forever to update.
> 
> You guys are fucking awesome.


End file.
